


The Other One

by The Mad Girl (CaramelLioness)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Abigail is Will's biological child, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Angst, Dr. Frederick Chilton Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mpreg, Jack Crawford Being Jack Crawford, Kid Abigail, Little Abigail is ADORABLE, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Parent Will Graham, Romance, Someone Help Will Graham, Soulmates, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Will Graham, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/The%20Mad%20Girl
Summary: Will Graham moves to Baltimore, Maryland with his five year old Abigail. Hannibal Lecter is a psychiatrist that works in Baltimore. The three share a secret - they're wendigos. When they meet, they both are intrigued with each other. Unbeknownst to Will, Hannibal had a vision of his match, who is Will.Hannibal is set on making Will's his and not letting anyone harm his to-be mate and his child.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Bella Crawford/Jack Crawford, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham (one-sided), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 134
Kudos: 621





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes my second Hannigram story, but this one stands alone 😊 I have decided to arrange a schedule for this one just to keep updates going smoothly - a new chapter every Tuesday 😊 I have this story planned out and organized more, so I'm excited to see what you guys think about it so don't forget to comment below ❤️❤️❤️❤️

It felt like a typical winter season according to Hannibal Lecter. In Maryland, there was the snow that came to cake the state with white. Once fall came around, Hannibal began preparing for the cold season. It got chilly quick, so he was always prepared with a coat, scarf and even a warm hat. If there was one word that couldn't be used to describe Hannibal it would be _unprepared._

His former colleague and friend, Alana Bloom, teased him for being tidy twenty-four seven. She admitted that she's been guilty of forgetting her phone or even walking out of the house with her slippers still on her feet. Hannibal simply chuckled at her responses and let her joke all she liked. He enjoyed her company very much. 

If someone were to simply meet Hannibal, they wouldn't suspect anything odd about him. A former colleague of his, Bedelia du Maurier, mentioned it was his “person suit" that he presented for the world. 

Hannibal was all about mannerism and etiquette. He was a charming gentleman that could lure any man or woman to his bed if he liked. Of course, Hannibal wasn't that type of person. It was crystal clear that he was a dominant man who knew what he wanted and went for it. He was also known for having a clever way of simply telling people to “screw off" without saying such vulgar words. 

However, Hannibal was the opposite of what people saw him as. He didn't mind since it was nature and how things were. He was a monster that you would only hear about in myths and legends. A wendigo, a creature that feasted on human flesh, was Hannibal's true nature. And oh, he hid it so well. 

There were rules Hannibal established long ago when it came to picking a meal. He never feasted upon the elderly or children. There were other wendigos out there who would differ, but Hannibal paled at the death of a child. This comes from his own experience as losing his sister, Mischa, when they were both young. 

Hannibal also only fed on the rude or those he believed wronged him. No living human was aware of his true nature. Although he doubted anyone would believe this individual, Hannibal didn't need his crimes catching up to him. I mean, he did keep some meat in the fridge for the next meal. The police would find evidence to put him behind bars or in an asylum. No thank you, Hannibal would pass. 

“Margot and I want to invite you to dinner this Friday," said Alana as the two friends were catching up at a nearby coffee shop. Hannibal enjoyed the tranquility from the less known coffeehouses. He despised the loudness of Starbucks - it was quite an annoyance. 

Hannibal grinned. “I suppose I should hear about a certain wedding to come?" Hannibal surmised the two women would marry soon since they've been together for two years now. 

The wendigo could recall the change in Alana's attitude. She seemed _happier_ if not more energetic. The headstrong woman seemed to skip rather than walk. Evidently, there was a fortunate change in Alana's life. All it took was for Hannibal to ask, “Who's the lucky person?" when she began babbling about Margot Verger. 

Hannibal was acquainted with Margot, who had a not so happy past. Her brother, Mason, tortured her in many ways that she was searching for an escape. Margot was still living with Mason when she met Alana. Alana begged Margot to tell the cops, but the woman insisted that Mason would still find a way to get her. 

Seeing that this affected Alana's happiness which happened to be Margot, Hannibal took matters into his own hands. The next morning, Muskrat Farm was a crime scene. All of Mason's henchmen were slaughtered to the point where they were unrecognizable. Mason was found dead in his eel pool with the bottom half of his face missing, thanks to Hannibal who was feeling hungry. 

Hannibal even left a little gift for Margot. He overheard the woman mentioning that if she would get pregnant, her family's money would go to her. Unfortunately, Mason cruelly sterilized Margot without consent. Before ending Mason's life, Hannibal used a cattle prod to eject sperm from the man. He left some in a jar for Margot. 

Of course, this wasn't news to him, but Alana shared the whole thing to him. He learned that Margot had Mason's sperm frozen and that it would come to use later. The two women were committed to each other already, but they wanted more time together. Having a child didn't bother them, they just wanted more time as a couple. Hannibal was happy he could help without them knowing that he had a role in their happiness. 

“That event will probably come up somewhere in the conversation," said Alana with a sly smirk. Hannibal caught this. She was hiding something. 

Hannibal sighed heavily. “I can only imagine what lecture you'll befall onto me this time around, Alana." 

Alana feigned hurt as she gasped and placed a hand over her chest theatrically. “Now, why do you think I'd prepare a pep talk? I can't spend time with my good friend?"

“Your good friend who happens to be _single_ , might I add." Hannibal knew where this was going once, he saw Alana's pout. “I told you, Alana, dating isn't my cup of tea." 

Alana glared at him. “Your cup of tea is staying home playing your theremin or harpsichord. Or throwing lavish dinner parties!" 

Hannibal lifted his teacup to his lips. “My, my, I must be a criminal for enjoying myself as I wish?" 

“I just want you to be happy, Hannibal, that's all. Trust me, I know what it's like not…having someone. I went a long time without dating. When I finally began, I met Margot." Alana enlightened her friend animatedly. 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “You weren't on a date with Margot though." 

Alana placed a hand over the bridge of her nose. “Well, my date didn't show up, okay? That's not my fault. Margot just happened to be the beautiful woman at the bar who sat down across from me." 

“Fate." Hannibal muttered, earning a loud groan from his friend. “When my true mate comes, I'll know." 

Alana burst into laughter. “Your _mate?_ Hannibal, that sounds absurd." 

“It's no different than the term soulmate or beloved." Hannibal expressed firmly. Alana leaned close, listening intently. “When things are supposed to happen, they happen. Apparently, that night your date didn't arrive, your true mate made her special appearance. _Fate._ "

Alana rolled her eyes. “I suppose you have a point." She brought her own cup of coffee to her mouth and took a long sip. She had a busy schedule today. “I'm going to be talking to Dr. Gideon again." 

Hannibal didn't tense upon hearing of murderers. One could easily call himself one. It was hearing about those who defiled the innocent that made him shudder. The mortal men locked up in prison or in mental institutions didn't scare him like they scared others. Even if he were a human, Hannibal would know that other humans couldn't terrify him in the slightest. 

“That's something to prepare for," he replied while eyeballing the coffee Alana nursed. She would need it. 

Alana distractedly looked away from her friend. “I wish I could stay with Margot all day."

Hannibal chuckled. “She has rights over Mason's sperm therefore having rights over her family's money." 

“She...she um, asked if I would carry the baby," she announced out of the blue. The nice thing was that the coffeeshop was lulling and quiet before Alana spoke. 

Hannibal wished to congratulate her but realized there was something off. “Have you changed your mind about children?" 

“No...they're great, I think," said Alana unconfidently. She wrapped her gloved hands around her cup. “I'm just...I'm just taking time to _adjust_ to the idea of it."

“You'll be a mother, Alana." Hannibal warned her with a small smirk. He added, “and so will Margot." 

Alana scoffed. “Yeah, we will." 

“She's not pressuring you on the matter, right?" Hannibal would hope not. It would be rude of Margot. 

“No, never. Margot is amazing. She's been quite understanding...she didn't freak out when I told her I needed a moment to think about this." Alana smiled as she mentioned Margot. 

Hannibal pursed his lips. “It's been _two_ years, Alana. I think she's ready to spend the rest of her life with you. You two apparently will be marrying within time. She asked you to carry the child, but she's not timing you."

Alana smiled appreciatively at him. “You're really good at this counseling thing, Hannibal." 

Hannibal wouldn't be comfortable with marriage counseling, he decided long ago. “I'm a psychiatrist, Alana, not a counselor. I'm helping a friend in need of assistance, that's all." 

“Well, you're an amazing friend, I assure you of that." _If only she knew_ , Hannibal thought. 

**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

_Deep in a forest he once knew, Hannibal sensed something. It was soothing being in this forest near his home, the Castle Lecter. It was in that forest where he would run in and play with Mischa for long hours of the day. They were beautiful memories of Mischa's laughter and the sight of innocence and purity roaming in the forest._

_Whether or not this something nearing him was innocent or pure, Hannibal was intrigued. He realized he was in his humanoid wendigo form with black painted all over his body and large, sharp antlers placed upon his head. He stepped further into the forest - he wanted to unravel whatever gift this dream was bestowing upon him._

_It took a mere second to realize it was someone_ **,** _not something. Hannibal stopped in his tracks as he patiently waited for this person to be feet away from him. He heard rustling in the bushes and a particular scent only wendigos would be able to detect and possess._

_Omega._

_Hannibal's eyes widened for that moment. Omegas were so rare nowadays. His mother, Simonetta, had been one and Mischa was too young at the time to determine what she was. His parents explained that omega wendigos were becoming rarer as time passed. The reason simply being they weren't able to defend themselves. Omegas usually relied on their alpha mates to protect them._

_It was interesting to know that there was one in his dream._

_Hannibal took one step forward and that's when his gift came. Standing about ten feet away from him was the most beautiful creature Hannibal has ever set eyes on. All wendigos also had their Ravenstag forms in which this omega had taken their form before Hannibal. Within seconds, there were flashes in his sight._

_Blue eyes. Dark curly hair. Fair skin._

“ _This is my design," a male's voice was heard in his head. The words kept repeating until it was all Hannibal could hear. It was quite an enchanting voice one could never forget._

_Those cerulean eyes with a secret like Hannibal's was the last thing he saw before he woke up._

Hannibal opened his eyes as he lied there in his bed, having awoken from his dream. He could admit it was a beautiful one indeed. The only time he saw people in his dreams was if they were those who've passed already whether it was of his parents, his Uncle Robert and his aunt Lady Murasaki, Mischa… 

He never dreamy of the lives he's taken. It was food so it wasn't the same. Hannibal would remember if he's taken the life of the beautiful male he saw in his dream. So, in conclusion, Hannibal dreamt of a stranger. This stranger happened to be an omega wendigo. 

_My mate_ , Hannibal thought with relief. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I got such awesome views, love and support for the first chapter I'm going to upload the second one 😃 next update will be whenever I have it ready or the Tuesday to come 😊 enjoy my lovely readers ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Baltimore wasn't like Wolf Trap - that was to be expected, yet he was disappointed. Will knew what he was getting into when he accepted the job Jack offered. Although Will grew accustomed to teaching his class, there was the undeniable ability he possessed that Jack needed to borrow whenever the difficult cases popped up, which they would. 

They had met once before when the Evil Minds Museum was being opened. Will didn't care for the name, believing it to be too dramatic for his taste. One would probably wonder why he would even have the right to have an opinion since he killed humans to feed his daughter and him. It was different though.

Odd cases would always exist and that was the time when Will ended up out of his classroom and into a crime scene. Thankfully, his good neighbor Molly watched his daughter and dogs when he was away. It didn't happen often, but the events did occur. 

It took a whole week for him to decide on whether to go. Jack wasn't making it easy whenever he updated him about the recent case - fungus covered corpses buried in graves with catheters and air tubes. Jack didn't like dragging Will into this, but he was sure good at pulling out the guilty card when he needed to. 

Will didn't feel like getting up and leaving his home just to head to Maryland. It wasn't just his dogs that were precious to him. 

“Do you think we'll find a home like the one we had in Wolf Trap?" Will momentarily glanced at the passenger seat where his five-year-old, Abigail, sat. 

As optimistically as he could, he responded, “Maybe. It'll be hard to get used to, but once we have the dogs it'll feel like home." 

Now, all they could bring was themselves and whatever they could fit into the car. Will felt guilty that he would need to think about what he was supposed to do with his boat. He knew some things could go in a storage he'd keep in Wolf Trap such as the boxes of things he kept when Abigail was only a baby. They wouldn't be necessary in their new place, but they were precious to him, nonetheless. 

It sucked that they had to leave the dogs back in Virginia. Thankfully, their good neighbors promised to watch them. Abigail missed them dearly, but Will promised that after they got unpacked, they'd head right back to Wolf Trap to get their furry friends. Abigail was excited, especially to have Winston back. Ever since she was little, she's had an attachment with that canine. 

“Do you think I'll make friends?" Abigail asked when the red light changed to green. 

Will felt a stab to his heart. Being the omega wendigo he was, he was extremely maternal. The last thing he wanted was to see his daughter sad or distressed. He did take into consideration that he was going to get that from Abigail since this was a big change in her life too. 

Her question made him think back on when he was in school. No one wanted to be around the freaky kid, so Will got zero friend requests. He was the lone wolf during those times and his dad didn't make it any better. His father was an alpha wendigo and that wasn't a good mix when Will, his only child, happened to be an omega. For some, it might seem like a miracle since omegas were rare, but not for Will's dad. 

“Of course you will, Abi." Will hoped he sounded cheerier to her because he wasn't convinced of his tone. 

Abigail seemed doubtful based on the look she sent Will. “Do you really think so?" 

“I know so, love." Will would place a peck on her forehead, but that wouldn't be safe, so he refrained himself from doing so. 

Abigail looked at the window. Her eyes widened to see the snow falling from the dark sky. One of her favorite things about Wolf Trap was the snow they had. All the time she would go out and play with the dogs. Will would go ice fishing with her too. Abigail wondered if perhaps they could do the same here in this new place. 

“It snows here," the little blue-eyed girl muttered under her breath. 

Will chuckled. It was times like this that brought a smile to his face. He may be considered a monster to some and he was gifted with an unusual _gift_ (he'd call it a curse), but his dogs and Abigail are what truly mattered the most to him. 

“The dogs will enjoy the snow." Will acknowledged with an identical smile that Abigail wore on her face. All the dogs back at Wolf Trap loved the snow. 

Jack was not the only friendly face Will would be seeing often. Alana Bloom, a psychiatry professor, has spoken at Quantico many times. They have become affiliated with each other and were officially friends. Days after notifying Jack of his decision, he called Alana since she lived in Baltimore. She was ecstatic to know that he accepted a job offered. 

Abigail and the dogs were even fond of Alana. Getting to know the dogs resulted in encouraging Alana to adopt a dog from the shelter. They learned she named the dog Applesauce since she loved the treat. Alana could not wait to introduce Applesauce to Abigail and Will's dogs. 

For now, until he found the perfect home for them, they would be staying at a hotel. Their neighbors, Molly and her son Walter, were glad to watch over the dogs until they could come get them. Will continually checked his phone (when he could) in case Molly needed something regarding the dogs. 

He was familiar with Baltimore since there were some cases he's worked there before. They were staying at a motel he has been to before. It did not take long for him to find the motel and park the car. Abigail got out once she noticed the door was unlocked.

“Hold my hand, Abigail,” the omega wendigo held his hand out for his daughter once he was out of the car. It would get darker and he would rather keep her close to him. Abigail obeyed and took Will's hand as he led her away from the car and towards the motel entrance. 

While Will discussed with the people behind the desk, Abigail's blue eyes roamed the inside of the building. The walls were painted a cream color with watercolor paintings of fruit and flowers hanging up. There was a small table near the wall with a basket of shiny red apples. 

The little girl's curiosity piques as she observes a small family sitting in the lounging area of the entrance. The father was eyeing a map, the mother was making sure they had snacks and the two boys were playing with an iPad. It was not the family bonding or what they were doing that captivated her. 

From where she stood, she could _smell_ the red juices flowing through their bodies. Their flesh was the main enticement of Abigail's. Simply seeing them tempted her like a moth to a light. The family failed to notice they caught Abigail's attention. 

“Thank you.” Will took the room key and turned around in time to catch Abigail taking two steps away from him. His own cerulean irises found Abigail's gaze. 

Abigail was so focused on the humans that she failed to hear footsteps. She gasped when she was lifted from the ground and was being held securely, nearly protectively. She turned her head to meet identical blues. 

“Is she okay, sir?” A brunette high-pitched woman inquired as she witnessed Will pick up Abigail. 

Will wheeled around to send the woman a warm smile as if he were glad someone was looking out for his daughter. He tenderly stroked Abigail's hair. “She's fine, just a bit tired from the car ride.” 

The woman nodded understandingly as her mouth made an “o” shape. She wished them a good stay as the parent and child exited the entrance and right back outside. Abigail kept her face buried in Will's chest, not daring to eye the family. 

Once they were outside, Will set Abigail onto the ground. He frowned upon seeing her pout and watery eyes. Lovingly, he placed his fingers underneath her chin to lift her head up to look at him. 

“I'm sorry, Mommy,” the little girl whimpered, expecting some punishment. Abigail was not mistreated, but she felt like she had done something horribly wrong. 

Will wiped the tears on Abigail's cheeks with his thumb. He bent down to be eye level with his daughter. “You don't have to apologize about anything, Abigail. You didn't do anything wrong."

Abigail gulped and stuttered. “B-but I-I looked at the family...I wanted to eat them...I was walk-walking towards t-them…”

“It's normal, Abi,” the omega wendigo conceded as he pecked Abigail's forehead. He could comprehend why his daughter was shaken up. 

Wendigo children were delicate throughout their childhood since the main goal was to prevent them from becoming malnourished. As babes they suckled milk from their mothers and once it was time for them to be weaned, they are small pieces of human meat. As they continued growing, they were to receive a diet of human meat. If not, they would end up sick and die. If they had any human food, it couldn't be much. 

It was expected for a wendigo child to be unable to control their hunger when being in the presence of humans. Will learned young and was still in the process of teaching Abigail. Her hunger for humans would get stronger and if she was guided the right way, she would be able to stand being near humans without having the urge to bite them. 

Abigail was only five and there was much for Will to teach her. Going to school was the toughest part of the process. Will was disturbed by his own empathy to make connections with his peers and most of them lived to tease him for being awkward. His father taught him how to control his hunger and he took a packed lunch every day. 

High school was easier when Will simply took matters into his own hands and hunted criminals. It did not matter the crime, he believed them to be worth his hunger. Good, innocent people would never end up on his menu. He wished for Abigail to follow those same steps when it would be her time to learn how to hunt. 

Once Abigail was old enough to be weaned, it was hard. His father's main job was fixing boats at their own home back in Louisiana. For Will, it was a struggle. He was a teacher at Quantico therefore Abigail needed to be watched by others. The only other wendigo Will knew in his life was his father who passed years before Abigail's birth. 

He fed Abigail breakfast at home and left during his lunch break to feed her lunch too. Molly was the one babysitting her since she was the closest and was experienced in the job. Will made sure Abigail's feeding schedule worked with his so he could make sure she received the proper food. He refused to let his daughter become malnourished or die. Molly never questioned him. Will's excuse was that he wanted to spend time with her. 

Males lactating, the whole alpha/beta/omega dynamic _and_ wendigos were not known to humans. Although Molly had been there for them, Will could not drag her into his world. The less humans aware of wendigos, the better. 

Abigail was going to school now. Will does what his father did for him. He took a packed lunch which consisted of human meat. It might be tougher for Abigail since Will wanted her to make friends and she would be in a new school. She did attend one back in Wolf Trap, but she never mentioned friends sad to say. He hoped in Baltimore she would though. Abigail was careful when she was at school and he knew she would this time around too. 

When Abigail sighed defeatedly, Will figured the matter was settled. In time, Abigail would be fine, Will knew this to be true. It would be a process, but she would get through it. 

Will unlocked the trunk of his car and took out Abigail's oceanside blue luggage that matched her coat. Once spotting her stuff, Abigail took the handle and smiled when it moved along with her. Will chuckled and grabbed his own stuff. He knew he would have to come back down to get whatever was left. 

Abigail enjoyed counting the stairs back and forth as they went to the second floor of the motel. To Will, seeing Abigail's smile was always a plus. Will allowed her to explore their small room while he went back down to get whatever was left. Not that he thought she would leave the room, but in case someone tried anything, he locked her in the room for that moment. 

When he came back inside, Abigail was sitting on top of bed while watching a show about birds. It was educational, which was nice. 

“How long do you think it'll be until we can bring the dogs?” Abigail missed having the fluffy, four-legged companions there. 

Jack was giving him a few days to adjust, which he was thankful for. One of his first goals was to enroll Abigail in the nearest elementary and keep a lookout for a house that would be appropriate for his family. The house ordeal would probably last for weeks since it took time to find one and then finish the paperwork. 

“It'll take time since we need to find a house first, but I promise I'll make it a top priority.” Will gave his word to Abigail who accepted the situation. It was clear that it would stay with her, but he hoped she would be distracted. 

Stealing one look at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it was getting later. The sun must have gone down about an hour ago. Their trip from Wolf Trap to Baltimore was under five hours and they made small stops. He spent most of the day handling their other stuff back in Wolf Trap and decided it would be harmless to head over to Baltimore later. 

Will sat on the bed right behind Abigail. The little girl fidgeted with her fingers while Will tenderly combed Abigail's dark locks with his fingers. One thing he learned about being an omega wendigo was that they were maternal and affectionate towards their young. Sometimes when he got too caught up in a case that was brought to him, thinking of Abigail soothed him. 

Abigail thought nothing of it. She loved the attention she received and indulged in it. Will noticed this when Abigail leaned back. 

“Are you tired?” Will observed Abigail when she closed her eyes. A response was unnecessary, as he concluded she would be, but still. When it came to Abigail, he always needed to be certain. 

Abigail nodded, turning to comfortably wrap her arms around Will's abdomen. Will bent down to place a kiss on the top of her head. Will debated whether it was best to go hunting now. They did eat before leaving Wolf Trap and Abigail was exhausted from the trip and their errands earlier. 

He would rather she eat, but perhaps she could take a nap while he left? 

“Go get ready for bed. I'll get food when you're done.” Will encouraged, gradually he got up from his place and headed over to one of their bags that held their bathroom essentials. 

Abigail delved in her luggage and withdrew a white nightgown and slippers. After she closed her luggage and placed hers near her mother's, Will handed her the items she needed. Once she was out of the bathroom and tucked in bed, Will would head out. 

While Abigail was in the bathroom, Will grabbed his phone to check for any messages. He noticed Alana sent him a text about five minutes ago. 

**From: Alana**

**Have you guys arrived in Baltimore yet?**

Will typed out his brief response. 

**To: Alana**

**No less than ten minutes ago.**

He began looking through his luggage for tomorrow's clothes when he heard a _ding._ Everyone went to bed at different times, but he thought Alana would be in bed already. He was proven wrong when he heard his phone ring. Without a second thought, he answered it. 

“Alana?” He was shocked that she would want to talk to him instead of back-and-forth messaging. He did not mind either way. 

_“It's good to hear your voice, Will. We've been needing a friend reunion. How long has it been?”_ Will could imagine a playful grin on her face.

Truthfully, the last time they met was about a year ago. As always, Alana was giving a lecture at Quantico. The first time they met was a few months after Will had Abigail. Alana found out about Abigail when Will asked her to watch his class for him when Molly called in worry about Abigail. Alana did so without complaint and asked him when he came back what happened. 

Though it was personal, Alana did do him a favor. He explained to her that he had a baby daughter being watched by a friendly neighbor of his. When Alana asked about Abigail's mother, Will provided the reason for why her _father_ was absent: dead. He left out any other details since that said enough. 

Alana did get the opportunity to meet Abigail whenever she stayed in Quantico for longer than a day. Abigail remembered her as Aunt Alana. 

“Too long.” Will found that to be the exact answer the female was looking for when he received a chuckle from the other line. 

_“We should meet up.”_ Will could hear the springs of a bed squeak. Perhaps she was about to go to bed and his message kept her up? _“What are your plans tomorrow?”_

On instinct, his cerulean irises landed on the bathroom door where Abigail was getting ready for bed. “I'm looking for a school to enroll Abigail in.” 

He would have added finding school supplies for Abigail, but she had been attending school back in Wolf Trap. She still had her backpack and school supplies she used at her school before. This made things easier since it meant they could relax tomorrow after finding the school. 

_“I'd recommend Port Haven Elementary. I have heard good things about the place.”_ Will was stunned to hear that Alana had a suggestion to where to send Abigail. It was appreciated, but he was surprised. 

Will joked. “Have you been thinking about this for some time, Alana?” 

_“I wanted to be a good aunt and help out. Once I heard that you guys were moving here, I couldn't help but check out elementary schools. If it makes you feel better, I would send my own child there.” Alana defended herself._

_Margot’s and her child_ Will thought. Alana provided information about her love life with him. He knew about the whole story from how they met to getting Margot's brother's sperm. 

“I appreciate it, Alana. I'll look into it tomorrow, I promise,” the omega wendigo grabbed the motel notepad and pen provided and jotted down the name. “Afterwards, we plan on exploring Baltimore. It'll be Abigail's first time here.” 

_Alana squealed joyfully. “Well what kind of friend and aunt would I be if I didn't try to be a tour guide_ , _hm?”_

“I'll text you the time after I've finished enrolling her, how does that sound?” Will inquired, knowing it would be useless to try and think of a time. Who knows how long the enrollment process might take? 

_“Sounds good.” Alana approved with a yawn following right after. “I'm going to head to bed now. Margot is also happy to meet Abigail and you.”_

“I can't wait. Tell her we said hi.” Will heard the bathroom door open and saw Abigail exiting the bathroom. “Goodnight Alana.” 

_“Goodnight, Will,” the female hung up right after._

Will chuckled while the conversation replayed in his head. Alana's presence was deeply welcomed. She was like the sister he never had, but always wanted. He was grateful she never tried to probe his mind like other psychiatrists would be interested in doing. 

Her lack of acting on her professional curiosity proved that she was a good friend that he could trust. 

When he headed towards the bed, Abigail was under the sheets and looking up at him curiously. She knew it was Alana, but she was probably wondering what the discussion was about.

“How is Aunt Alana?” Abigail questioned. Will noticed her eyes searching the room. It took the little girl a second before she looked back up. 

Will found out within seconds why she did that. She missed the dogs. Winston was a sucker for Abigail. She was used to Winston sleeping in her room. The other dogs stayed in the living room, but not Winston. Will thought it was sweet. 

“She's happy we're here. We're going to see her tomorrow after we enroll you in school.” Will saw Abigail's smile and bright eyes until he mentioned school. The color was drained from her face. He pecked her forehead and spoke reassuringly, “everything will be fine, Abigail.” 

Abigail smiled at him. Will was unsure if she believed his words or not, but sleepiness was getting the best of her. Her eyelids were slowly closing. 

“Mommy…?” Will felt lucky he stayed there for a few seconds more. He would hate for her to call out to him when he was not present. 

Will took Abigail's cold hands and held them securely, hoping they provided some warmth. “What is it, love?” 

“I love you.” Abigail whispered sleepily, her eyes finally closing shut. 

Will pulled back a few strands from her face. “I love you too, Abi,” he kissed her cheek before getting up and turning off the lamp. He waited a few more seconds to make sure Abigail would not wake up. 

Once he was assured that she was sound asleep, Will took the motel key and left the room. He locked the door and went down the stairs. His father taught him the basics about hunting and in his own time, Will improved greatly. He knew to walk in the shadows and maintain innocence. 

Keeping his car here meant he was here the whole time. The only person he might talk to is his victim, but no one else. The goal was to find someone, lure them or make sure they were in a secluded area and strike. As simple as that, nothing less and nothing more. 

It was a simple hunt, as usual. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here's another chapter and I'm sorry that I updated this later and not earlier I was a bit busy with some stuff 😅😅 Thankyu again for the love, support and comments, I hope you guys enjoy this one so tell me what you guys think down below in the comment section 😊😊😊

Port Haven Elementary appeared suitable upon first laying your eyes upon the campus. It was large with its gated areas to separate each grade. There were colorful playgrounds for the children to take advantage of whenever there was recess. The sandboxes and swing sets were not far from the playgrounds, ready to be used. 

One distinguished feature was how close the school was surrounded by a forest, but there was a gate so no children could wander in there. Will's cerulean eyes inspected the kindergarten classrooms, one being run by Mrs. Nichols and the other Ms. Madchen. Whichever one wasn't too full was the one Abigail would be entering. 

Abigail kept her little hands stuffed in her pockets of her oceanside blue coat. Will saw at the corner of the eye every few seconds Abigail would fiddle with the tip of her braid. This whole process would make a child nervous which was the exact behavior she was displaying now. She would be in a new school with a new teacher, a new schedule, a new environment and her peers to find a friend amongst. Abigail just needed to get used to the new surroundings, that’s all.

It didn't take long for Will to decide that the school was the right pick. Louise, the secretary, was patient and generous, answering any questions he had. He was somewhat muddled about the kindergarten classrooms that were close to the back. Louise answered that the teachers made sure every student exited the classroom safely and made their way near the front of the campus where their parents would be to pick them up. 

After filling out paperwork and handing Louise the correct documents, Will was given the information he needed. Abigail would be in Mrs. Nichols' classroom. He beamed at his daughter and received a nervous grin from her. This was all a lot for her, but they would get through it. Will exhaled heavily when giving Louise their address, wishing it were the address of their _home_ not some motel. 

Will and Abigail bid goodbye to Louise, promising to see her in a few days. The school accepted this since they were aware that the family of two was still adjusting to Baltimore since they had just moved. Will was appreciative that they tried to understand their situation. Moreover, at least Abigail wasn't being thrown into this too quick. 

“Who’s my teacher?” Abigail broke the silence when they made it back into the car. Will had begun driving by then. 

Will eyed the manila envelope in the backseat full of paper Louise gave him regarding Abigail. “Mrs. Nichols. Louise said she has a daughter, Elise, who is in her class.” 

Abigail was puzzled at the random fact. “Her teacher is her mommy?” Will nodded in reply, keeping his attention on the road ahead. She brushed a few strands out of her face. “Are we going to see Aunt Alana?” 

Will smiled at the fact that Abigail wasn't limiting her thoughts. He was content that she was thinking of other than school. “Yes. She wants to show us around Baltimore.”

Abigail's inquisitive eyes wandered the outside of the window. She knew no matter where they went, she was to stay with her mother. “You’ve been here before, right?” 

“I have,” Will answered heedlessly. He hoped Abigail would learn to like their new home. “Whenever I was here, it was for work, so I didn’t have the time to explore.”

Like he promised Alana last night on the phone, he did text her when Abigail and he exited the office. Alana recommended they meet up at a nearby coffeehouse she said served coffee of excellent quality. Will appreciated Alana for wanting to show Abigail and him around Baltimore. It would be a perfect distraction for Abigail so her mood could hopefully improve.

Thankfully, the drive from the school to the location Alana picked was only about fifteen minutes away. When the parking lot came into view, Will noticed a fair amount of people there. 

As always, Abigail stayed right behind him with her hand in his when they got out of the car and advanced towards the doors of the coffeehouse. 

The coffeehouse was well-known enough to obtain customers, but the banter was soft while everyone used their inside voices. It was convenient so no one needed to project their tone when conversing with the person sitting across from them. The aroma of coffee and sweets wafted in the air which gave off a warm, homely vibe. It made sense that Alana would pick this location. In a way, it reminded Will of warm winters in Wolf Trap that consisted of Abigail and him snuggling with their dogs.

Will couldn’t resist smiling softly at the pang of nostalgia that hit him.

Abigail, a bit overwhelmed by the small crowd in the room, grasped firmly onto Will’s hand and hid behind his leg. Without a doubt the _scent_ of humans was on her mind. Will took a second to pacifyingly stroke the top of her head. Abigail glanced up at him with hopeful eyes.

Will reminded her. “We’re going to see Aunt Alana, remember?” Abigail’s eyes relaxed at the mention of Alana. Sometimes she just needed to be reminded that everything was fine. Will would never fail to do so either.

He searched for Alana after soothing Abigail. It took a few moments before his cerulean eyes landed on familiar hair that hung like a dark river. He was proven spot-on when he overheard the name “Margot” while the woman was talking on her cell. Abigail trailed behind him as he proceeded towards the table with four chairs Alana sat at. The fact that the table was by the window would make Abigail joyful since she would be able to see the snow.

All it took was one small tap on the shoulder and Alana glanced up, beaming at the sight of Will and Abigail. “They just arrived, Margot. I’ll talk to you later, okay? Love you too, bye.” Alana put away her phone inside of her purse that was on the chair next to her. 

Will anticipated an embrace and welcomed it. Alana rose from her seat and hugged him like two siblings reuniting after so long. Will would be lying if he said he wasn't content to see Alana. 

Alana was the first to pull away, worrying she might be hugging too tight. “It’s so good to see you, Will,” she looked at him for a long moment. 

“It’s good to see you too, Alana,” Will exhaled, memories of Alana lecturing at the academy coming back to him. “You’re faring well at your job, I hope.” Alana knew he didn't care for therapy, but he didn't ignore the fact that she was a psychiatrist.

“Every patient is different,” Alana said, keeping Abel Gideon out of the details. Long ago, Will confirmed to Jack that the man was _claiming_ to be the Chesapeake Ripper. It was later discovered one of Abel's psychiatrists inadvertently planted the idea that he was the Ripper in his mind. 

Alana’s attention landed on Abigail when she noticed a movement at the corner of her eye. Abigail moved away from Will's leg, presenting herself rather than hiding. Alana remembered the last time she saw Abigail she was still being watched by Molly, their neighbor, while being a new mother herself to her son Walter. 

Abigail had not changed one bit from what Alana could see. One would never fail to see the obvious resemblance between Will and the little girl. The identical dark hair, ocean blue eyes and fair complexion. She was still the same height. Alana could see the skittish yet inquisitive demeanor within Abigail. She sought knowledge of the new place she was in. 

“Oh Abigail, it’s so good to see you,” Alana said excitedly, not too loud to startle the little girl. Abigail smiled brightly at her aunt. 

Abigail was more relaxed hearing Alana’s calm tone. “Hi Auntie Alana.” When Alana approached her, Abigail released Will’s hand and accepted the embrace. 

Will sighed in relief to see Abigail being confident and briefly out of her shell. He did feel his hand go cold by the mere absence of Abigail’s in his. 

Alana gestured towards the two chairs across. “I’m so happy you both are here,” she chirped. She thought of Will’s dogs and how they couldn’t be here yet. “Remember Applesauce, Abigail?” Months before, Margot and she adopted Applesauce. 

Now Will and Abigail lived in Baltimore and could properly meet Applesauce. When Alana proclaimed the news months ago, Abigail was joyous to meet the dog. 

Abigail brightened at the mention of a furry companion. She glanced up at her mother eagerly. “Can we meet her today, Mommy?” 

Will and Alana shared elated grins upon witnessing Abigail’s anticipation. “What do you say, Alana?” By the pleased expression on her face, Will knew her response. 

“Yeah, of course,” Alana said. She felt like the best aunt ever seeing Abigail’s joy. “She would love to meet you, Abigail. Margot and I were hoping to have you guys for dinner.” 

Although it meant they would be eating human food, Will knew Abigail and he would be fine. When they head back to the motel, Will imagined he would have to hunt again. Abigail wouldn’t favor the idea of eating human food, but it would be good for her to practice. There were some moments when they had to _act_ like regular humans which meant “eating” human food. 

“We would love to.” Will earned a squeal of excitement from Abigail. Seeing Applesauce would make her think of their own dogs, but she would be happy, nonetheless. 

“Great!” Alana exclaimed delightedly. A waitress came over with three teacups and a small plate with a pastry. “I hope you don’t mind, I ordered while waiting,” she said as the waitress placed the cups and plate down. 

Will thanked the waitress when she placed a cup in front of him. “That’s fine.” He noticed the hot chocolate in Abigail’s cup and the pastry in front of her. He smirked at Alana. “You’re already spoiling her with sweets.” 

“I’m just trying to be the best aunt.” Alana defended herself while winking at Abigail. 

“You have been for a long time, Alana,” Will promised. She had his back when he needed it long ago and he could never forget it. Alana sent him an appreciative smile. 

Abigail hid her dislike for the pastry in front of her by tearing a piece off and handing it to her mother. Alana thought it to be a sweet gesture and threatened to record the moment. Will lightly ruffled Abigail’s hair making sure not to mess it up. He took the piece she offered him and ate it, hiding his distaste for it with a smile.

  
  


**~ _Hannigram_ ~**

  
  


Like she promised, Alana had taken them around Baltimore. Abigail was more intrigued with the snow outside and the thought of playing with the dogs. Alana mentioned they would have to visit the museum and the Observatory since those were nice places to explore. Will listened intently, commenting from time to time. 

Upon looking at Muskrat Farm, it appeared as a massive castle of white brick and dark grey trim. There were plentiful people on the enormous estate handling the animals and carrying out the tasks given to them. The surprise on Abigail's face made Will smile. 

After parking next to Alana’s car, she led them towards the entrance where a brunette woman stood dressed in a yellow floral print silky blouse and black. The smile Alana was sending the woman’s direction made it evident that the stunning woman was none other than Margot Verger. 

Once approaching Margot, Alana encircled an arm around her waist and pulled her close to her. Alana planted a soft kiss on Margot’s cheek before turning her attention back to Will and Abigail. 

“Margot, this is Will and Abigail. Abigail and Will, this is Margot,” Alana introduced everyone to avoid the constant _hello my name is._

Margot smiled affectionately at the two. “It’s nice to put a face on names. It’s nice to meet you both.” 

Will shook Margot’s extended hand, hearing the sincerity in her voice. “Likewise, Alana has told us a lot about you.” 

Margot smirked at Alana. “Hopefully good things.” 

“Of course.” Alana affirmed impishly, earning raised eyebrows from Margot. “Come in, Applesauce would love to meet you two.” 

Margot’s smile brightened seeing Abigail’s excitement in her eyes. Alana grabbed Abigail’s hand and the two walked in front towards the doors. Margot stayed in the back with Will as they trailed behind the two. 

Margot took a moment to find the correct words, not wanting to pry too much. “How has the move been for you two?” 

“It’s been okay,” Will answered genuinely. Neither of them cared for the motel or lack of dogs, but everything else seemed fine. “She’ll be heading to school Friday. I know she’s nervous about it.” 

Margot nodded in understanding. “She is in a whole different environment, it makes sense. In time, she’ll get used to it.”

“Her mind is on our dogs back home. Once I start my new job, I’ll start looking for a place. They can’t stay in Wolf Trap forever, even though our neighbors love them.” Will explained. 

The inside was just as exquisite as the outside once they entered. Suddenly, a cream-colored dog with brown on the left side of her face instantly ran to the doors when they opened. Obediently without Alana having to say anything, the dog stayed in front of them while Alana ruffled the hair on the dog. 

“This is Applesauce.” Alana introduced the dog to Abigail. 

Abigail giggled when Applesauce approached her and gave her kisses. Abigail hugged Applesauce, smiling into her fur. 

“She looks so sweet with Applesauce.” Margot interjected, eyeballing the scene before her. 

Alana’s eyes landed on Will. “She’s like this with your dogs, I don't doubt.” 

“They love her.” Will asserted. “When I first brought her home, they stood near her protectively.” All seven of them would be joyous to see Abigail again. 

During the whole dinner, Abigail and Applesauce were attached. The three adults were glad to see how happy Abigail was. Even Applesauce was delighted that there was a special guest here for her. In time, Abigail’s and his seven dogs would be with them and it would feel like a complete family. Applesauce would be even happier to meet other dogs. 

There was a small voice in the back of his that kept repeating a certain word he decided to brush off his shoulders. His father had been lucky to have a mate, his mother, who unfortunately passed on early. Will kept the possibility of having a mate buried deep. It would be nice for Abigail to have a father, but her biological one was not the correct one for her. 

Their family may be small, but Will preferred it this way. He kept Garret and his omega desire for a mate pushed way back in his mind. Other things mattered in his life than a mate. The voice he tried tuning out came back to annoy him just because he saw how in love Alana and Margot were. 

Images of Applesauce giving Abigail kisses and seeing how Alana and Margot held each other's hands lovingly replayed in Will’s head the whole night. 

**~ _Hannigram_ ~**

The dinner with Alana and Margot had been enjoyable. Meeting Applesauce was a bonus for them since they missed their dogs back in Wolf Trap. Will was still astonished to see how enormous Alana’s and Margot’s home was inside and out. It was funny seeing Applesauce running around in such a large place, leaving slobber wherever she licked. 

Even Margot, with her dry humor and lavish clothing, couldn't deny all the affection Applesauce gave. 

“Our dogs and Applesauce should play together!” Abigail exclaimed when she exited the bathroom from getting dressed in her nightgown. 

Will could imagine their dogs having a fun time with Applesauce. Every one of them was friendly, but the only time they were far from their home was if they needed to visit the vet which was rare. Will was certain that the dogs would enjoy the company of Applesauce. 

“They would like that,” Will responded. He joined Abigail on the bed and grabbed the brush in her small hands. “How do you feel?” Even small amounts of human food could leave a sick feeling in a wendigo. 

Abigail wrinkled her nose, reminiscing the human food she ate. She was aware that it was a part of wendigos blending in with humans. It was something all wendigos had to grow accustomed to. She rather enjoyed seeing her aunts and Applesauce than the dinner. It was worth it if it meant she could spend time with them. 

Because of eating human food, she did still feel a bit hungry. Human food had zero nutrition that wendigos would get when eating human meat. 

“Just a little hungry...” Abigail murmured wearily, her eyelids fighting to stay up.

Will chuckled seeing how worn-out Abigail was. It was a fun and eventful day. It was only Tuesday and she would start school on Friday. It was an odd schedule, but Jack was expecting him. He couldn't ask Alana and Margot to watch her since they both had work too. The school had been notified that Friday would be perfect for Abigail to come in, so everything was set. 

Abigail knew she would be starting school by the end of this week. It was clear she was going over the plan in her head by herself. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Will reassured her, placing a kiss on top of her head. Word was likely out about a missing person case for the man he hunted yesterday. The same would happen again tonight. It was always like that back in Wolf Trap. If he cleaned his tracks, which he never failed to do, everything would be fine. 

After combing her hair a few more times, Will set the brush down on the nightstand. He got off the bed to properly tuck Abigail in, placing the covers over her little body. He never cared for leaving her all alone. At least back in Wolf Trap, the dogs were there with her when he went hunting. It would be nice when he could have that reassurance once more. 

Like yesterday, he would go out and hunt for a human in solitude and away from others. When he came back last night Abigail was fast asleep. Will placed the human meat in a cooler he's had for some time. It used to belong to his father when he would go hunting. 

Abigail would be hungry in the morning and there would be human meat. He would rather not wake her from her sleep. 

“Today was a fun day.” Abigail muttered, her blue eyes blinking rapidly while she tried to stay awake. “The dogs will love Applesauce.”

“I agree.” Will was certain of that too. He asked, “So you had fun with Aunt Alana and Aunt Margot?”

Abigail nodded. “Aunt Margot is nice. Her home is like a castle,” she giggled, her full lashes resting on her porcelain white cheeks. 

“It is.” Will wondered if she thought of their home back in Wolf Trap and the one, they would have in Baltimore. “I’m going to head out now, Abi, okay?” 

Abigail hummed while her eyes remained shut. “I love you, Mommy...be careful…” Her soft, small snores assured Will she was asleep. 

“I love you too,” Will whispered before placing a kiss on top of her forehead and turning off the lamp on the nightstand. 

It was expected that it would be a typical hunt for him tonight. Will held the cooler in his right hand and quietly walked down the stairs. The memory of Abigail counting them flashed in his mind. It brought relief to him thinking about Abigail. He was unsure if his own father thought the same, but Will was motivated every hunt because he had someone to care for. 

Being born an omega was nothing good to his father and Will always saw it on his face. Abigail would present sooner or later, but Will knew he would never look at her any differently no matter what she was. She will always be his daughter meaning he would love and protect her forever. 

He was about two miles away from the motel and avoided the public. Surely if someone saw him, they would think it was odd for a random man to be carrying a cooler. When it came to hunting, it was always the smart tactic to stay away from locations where a cluster of people may be. Even if it meant he had to head out a bit further, he knew his way back. 

His cerulean eyes met a professionally dressed middle-aged woman who was occupied with her cell. He noticed her rude tone and words she spouted out to the person on the other line. It would be an easy kill since there was no one else around and she was distracted. 

Will set the cooler down and took a few steps when a specific _aroma_ hit his nostrils. It made him stop in his tracks and tune out everything. His breathing sounded like a roar in the atmosphere. It instantly reminded him of his father because it was the scent of an alpha wendigo. Will could scent one out since he was used to living with his whole life. 

There was another wendigo in Baltimore. The fact made him shudder. In his whole life, excluding his father and Abigail, the only other wendigo he knew was Garret. No doubt the alpha wendigo scented him out as well, the thought making his skin crawl. 

Without hesitation, Will focused on his senses and walked back to grab the cooler. He could hunt elsewhere or maybe he would have to skip it tonight. He had Abigail to think about so there was no way he was going to interrupt an alpha when they were hunting too. 

Most of him was overtaken by fear, but a sliver of him was curious. Who was this alpha? Were there more? Would the alpha come after him? What reason would they have to? It would be ironic if he ended up meeting this alpha wendigo. 

Unbeknownst to him, said alpha wendigo was neither angered nor confused by Will’s appearance. In fact, the alpha was delighted, the thought _mate_ playing in his head repeatedly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Will and Hannibal will meet in the next chapter, I promise!!! 😊😊 I love little Abigail too she's so fun to write 😍😍😍 hopefully I'll update this sooner but if not then next Tuesday for certain like today and hopefully earlier than when I updated today 😃 so stay tuned for the next update and I love you guys ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter for for you guys I hope you enjoy and I'm happy I was able to release something earlier 😊😊😊 the next chapter Will leave off right where this one ended 😉😉 Enjoy ❤️❤️❤️

His mind had been occupied by the enthralling dream he recently dreamt. Hannibal felt gratitude for being bestowed the gift to see his mate. Not all wendigos were granted such knowledge of their future. Mates meant everything to a wendigo - being able to see your mate in a dream meant you were lucky. 

Hannibal’s thoughts were mainly on the image of his mate. When leaving his home and office, his eyes wandered Baltimore searching for his omega. He had yet to spot the beautiful male he saw in his slumber. His assumption was that he would be seeing his mate soon which was why he received the dream now and not before or later. 

The alpha wendigo would love to fantasize about the life he would have with his mate once finding him, but reality took the wheel. Fortunately, he wasn't dreaming when he went out hunting and caught the scent of an omega wendigo three nights ago. He had been living in Baltimore for a long time and never once did he catch the scent of another wendigo. 

As his dream told him, his mate was an omega and there was an omega who had recently arrived in Baltimore. One look at said omega would determine whether they were his mate or not. His thoughts were set on this omega that he unfortunately didn’t get the opportunity to meet. 

Hannibal’s day was going as it usually went, dealing with his patients during their many moods and whatnot. He wasn’t expecting FBI agent Jack Crawford waiting at his door after he finished the appointment with one of his patients, Franklyn Froideveaux.

The only thing he knew about Jack Crawford was that he was an acquaintance of Alana’s.

Hannibal would be stunned if the day came that he was caught. The alpha wendigo made sure that none of the murders led back to him. Noticeably he was doing something right since he’s gotten away with it for so long. He was on alert, but he doubted Jack knew that he was the Chesapeake Ripper.

“You were referred to me by Alana Bloom.” Jack was mindful that Alana and Hannibal were friends, yet he felt it necessary to formally address her as if she was a stranger to them both. 

Hannibal concluded Alana mentioning him would be the only way Jack would know of his existence. However, it could also be the fact that he wrote psychology papers that captivated many. 

“What is it I can help you with, Jack?” Hannibal questioned the agent. He was curious as to why the man sought him out. 

Jack seemed conflicted while taking a few seconds to find the correct words. “I’m wondering if maybe you can help me in regard to profiling a psychological case.” 

Hannibal tilted his head in interest. “I would be honored to assist you, Jack.” He never expected to be asked to be of assistance to the FBI. He pondered on whose case he was working on. “Who is my patient?” Hannibal queried with a playful glint in his eyes.

“A special consultant,” Jack said in an easy-going tone with repentant eyes. “I just want to keep two pairs of eyes on him while he’s helping me with the cases to come.” 

Hannibal suspected Jack felt accountable for this special consultant of his if he was trying to watch over him. It piqued Hannibal’s curiosity as to what made this person of Jack’s so special. 

Jack clarified informatively. “He has just moved to Baltimore. I wanted to give him time to adjust. He’s lived in Virginia for some time; I didn’t want to rush the process.” Jack didn’t want to be much of a bothersome to this consultant of his by giving him the time he needed. 

Hannibal’s curiosity amplified. “I’m even more intrigued, Jack,” he acknowledged aloud. He was pleased that Jack supplied some information, although it wasn’t much. 

“Thankfully, today he starts. He’ll be thrown into a recent case and you’ll be with us. Does that sound good to you, doctor?” Jack wanted to make sure. 

Hannibal nodded to calm Jack’s nerves. “Of course.” He couldn’t wait to meet this mystery person. 

  
  
  


**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

  
  
  


Hand in her mother’s hand, Abigail ambled behind. It was time for school and that meant back to all the human children huddled in one location. Human adults being the authorities and keeping an eye on every child. Abigail remembered the drill. She attended school in Wolf Trap. Wally would be going there too when he turned five. 

When they entered the front of the campus like when they came to enroll her, there were countless children of all ages running around. Each one of them with different expressions on their faces: happiness, oblivion and nonchalance. Cars were parked in the front for kids to exit out of. Like her, some parents were walking their kids onto the campus and bidding them goodbye right after. 

Back in Wolf Trap, Will would always walk Abigail onto the campus even though he had to work right after. Will needed reassurance that his child was on the school grounds and him leaving her there was proof enough. Will didn't know whether to blame his maternal instincts or pure parental common sense. He wanted to be a hundred percent sure his daughter was safe and at school. He knew where she was and that's what mattered. 

Abigail appreciated her mother being with her since this was a new environment for her. She had no friends in her old school, but she grew accustomed to the staff and children that were there. This was a clean slate, and she would have to familiarize with everyone and everything at Port Haven Elementary. 

A bell rang and the crowd of children ran from the entrance of the campus and to their classrooms. Wolf Trap was undoubtedly smaller than Baltimore, so clearly there were more students in comparison to her old school. 

“Your classroom is near the back.” Will broke the silence between them that consisted of the chattering of children. 

Abigail remembered having to follow the children to the front at Wolf Trap. She would have to do it again this time around too. She counted the kids that were going the same direction they were: which one would end up being her best friend? 

The children in front of them went towards the direction of the classroom where the door was opened wide and a woman with blonde curls and attentive ice blue eyes. Her gaze landed on Will and Abigail as they approached the classroom. 

“You must be Mr. Graham.” Mrs. Nichols extended her hand out for Will to shake. Afterwards, she glanced at Abigail with a friendly smile, “and you must be Abigail!” 

Abigail shyly nodded, wanting to hide right behind her mother. Will gently pushed her forward. Abigail gulped before looking up at Mrs. Nichols. “H-hi.” 

Mrs. Nichols glowing eyes met Will’s gaze. “Don’t worry, we’ll make her feel welcomed here,” she said reassuringly. 

“Thank you,” Will muttered while laying all of his attention on Abigail. She was used to this, but now it was in a different location. He turned around from Mrs. Nichols, bending down to be eye level with Abigail. 

Seeing Abigail’s anxious eyes was enough for him to soothingly stroke the sides of her head, placing her hair forward. It reminded him of her first day in kindergarten. He was worried yet assured at the same time. Will taught her how she would need to eat in front of the other children. Abigail was a fast learner and she had everything under control when she was at her old school. Will knew she would at Port Haven too. 

A maternal instinct hit him on the spot, and he connected his forehead to hers, a pacifying method between parent and child. Abigail leaned close with a delighted smile on her face. 

“You’re going to have a fun day today. You’ll meet new people and make friends.” Will murmured fondly. “I’ll be back to pick you up right after school.” 

Abigail’s forehead moved up and down in response. She wrapped her small arms around her mother’s neck. She worried deeply of the possibility that it would be the same in Wolf Trap - no one would want to be her friend. She would love to have a best friend like her mother and Aunt Alana. 

Just because she could never reveal her true nature to anyone it didn’t mean she couldn’t make any friends. 

“Promise?” Abigail’s eyes turned watery, but she closed her eyes shut. She never had to worry about her mother being late. Will was always on time to pick up Abigail. 

Will pulled away to see Abigail open her glossy eyes. He replied, “I promise.” He embraced her lovingly, the moment lingering for nearly a minute. She meant everything to him and more. “I love you, Abi.” 

Abigail whispered, getting lost in the comforting hug. “I love you too, Mommy.” 

Time was passing and Abigail would have to head in, so Will pulled away and smiled at her. “Go on,” he nudged her softly. 

Abigail stole one last look before entering the classroom. Mrs. Nichols’ classroom reminded her of her former kindergarten classroom. Desks grouped in four, the colorful alphabet stapled on the wall, a large rainbow rug, a rack for backpacks, cubbies with the names of the students, a section for children to play and a mini library full of kindergarten level books. 

She felt out of place just standing there waiting for further instructions. Everyone else had gone to their desks after putting away their backpacks. Most of them were chattering amongst themselves loudly, unaware of a new presence. 

Mrs. Nichols came up from behind Abigail once she closed the door. “This is where you’ll be sitting, Abigail.” There was a group of four desks, three kids occupying the desks except one. A brunette girl with turquoise eyes witnessed Mrs. Nichols and Abigail approach them. 

Abigail went near the backpack rack to put her backpack away. She unzipped it to take the necessary items and walked back to her desk. Mrs. Nichols called all of the children to the rainbow rug where she sat on a regular chair with a book in her hands. 

Since she was new, she stayed near the back of the rug. No one seemed to mind since they were focused on Mrs. Nichols. 

“Class, we have a new student joining our class today. Everyone, this is Abigail Graham.” Mrs. Nichols announced loud and clear. All of the students turned to face the new kid. Mrs. Nichols gestured at Abigail. “Abigail, why don’t you stand up and tell us about yourself.” 

Abigail wanted to avoid the eyes looking her way, but she obeyed. She rose from where she sat and kept her arms at her sides. “Hi, I’m Abigail. I have seven dogs, but they’re back in Wolf Trap.”

“Seven? That’s a lot!” Mrs. Nichols was stunned by the fact. 

The brunette girl with turquoise eyes at Abigail’s table commented. “That’s cool.” The other students muttered amongst themselves before Mrs. Nichols had to settle them. 

“Calm down, class. Thank you, Abigail.” Mrs. Nichols gave the girl the signal to sit back down. She started talking about the book in her hand. 

Abigail was lost in her own thoughts to notice the girl beside her looking her way. “Hi! I’m Marissa Shurr.” Abigail jumped at the sudden introduction. She turned to face the girl at her table. 

She was astonished that someone was speaking to her. For a moment, she believed no one cared about what she had to say. 

“I’m Abigail.” 

Marissa joshed. “I know!” She even nudged Abigail’s shoulder playfully. It was all so new to Abigail and she felt the other was being friendly. “Do you really have seven dogs?” 

Abigail nodded her head rapidly. “There’s Zoe, Max, Jack, Harley, Ellie, Buster and Winston,” she stuck out seven fingers to count all the dogs. 

Marissa stared at Abigail in fascination. “I wish I could have a pet. My mommy says we wouldn’t be able to take care of one.” 

“You can meet them if you’d like.” Abigail realized that she was inviting Marissa to meet her lovely, furry companions. 

Marissa beamed at the invite. “I would love to!” 

_Friends?_ Abigail thought when considering how she enjoyed Marissa’s presence. “Marissa?” 

Marissa turned away from Mrs. Nichols’ direction to face Abigail. “Yes?” 

The kids back at her old school never paid attention to her. Most of them befriended the other kids in the class, so she never got the chance to even pop the question out. Marissa had talked to her - that was a first. 

“Do you want to be friends?” Abigail felt her little heart pounding fast. She feared that Marissa would reject the offer. It would break her heart. 

Marissa giggled. “Yeah, we’ll be best friends!” Marissa exclaimed joyfully, extending her hand out to Abigail. 

Abigail smiled as she put her hand in Marissa’s, the two little girls holding hands throughout the whole time Mrs. Nichols read. 

Abigail couldn’t wait to share the news with her mother. She had made a best friend and Marissa was super nice. How could the day get any better? 

  
  


**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

  
  


Mrs. Nichols had sent him a reassuring look before he turned around and walked away from the classroom. Abigail was in good hands and Mrs. Nichols would do what she could to make sure Abigail had a good day at school. Will trusted the teacher would watch her for today. 

He sent Alana a text message that he dropped off Abigail. She made it clear she wanted to be updated daily about how it was all going. Before driving out of the parking lot of Port Haven, he sent a message to Jack too that he was on his way. 

Although he tried to step away from the life of stepping into crime scenes and entering the mind of serial killers, he was always pulled back in. The longest he stayed away was a year. Whenever he was asked to check it out, he told them he had a daughter to think about. He wasn’t lying to anyone. 

He had never lost himself to any of the cases, but it did bother him every time. There was always a piece of the killer left in him, sometimes he could remove that sliver and sometimes they stayed longer. No one would ever understand the oddness of it all since there was no one else he knew like him. If so, Jack might have tried to find another special consultant. 

_Abigail._

Will found just hearing the name soothed him. As an omega, he was always going to have a strong bond with his child. Whenever he was stressed all he needed to think about was Abigail. 

His mind was still plagued by the thought of another wendigo in Baltimore. He tried to distract himself, but it wasn’t easy. The one thing he was worried about was how long it would take for him to find a home, but now the thought of another wendigo in the city set him off. 

An alpha wendigo. 

His father and Garret were the only other alpha wendigos he knew in his whole life. From his experience, alphas were possessive, violent and impulsive. His father was disappointed that his one son and child was an omega while Garret was a psychopath obsessed with their daughter. It was evident that Will didn’t not have the best experience with the alpha wendigos in his life. 

“Stop thinking about it,” Will scolded himself before exiting his car. For all he knew, he might never encounter the alpha wendigo again. They hadn’t even properly met, simply scenting each other in the atmosphere. 

Jack mentioned that he would bring in a special guest tomorrow for the case they would be working on. Jack failed to mention details about said guest besides that he was qualified to tag along. For now, all Will could do is head into the building, enter Jack’s office and meet the man. 

Once stepping in the building, he stopped in his tracks and froze. Who would have guessed he would end catching _the_ alpha scent here inside of the BAU? Will clenched his fists, thoughts of _who_ was the alpha wendigo in here.

The scent led all the way to Jack’s office - the direction Will was heading. It’s not like he could avoid the location. He put his guard up and straightened his shoulders while he ambled closer to Jack’s office. The alpha aroma got stronger and calmed him for a moment. The tranquilizing feeling reminded him of when he thought of Abigail. 

Will assumed long ago that omega wendigos would find the thought of their children to be lulling to them. Why would this alpha be in anyway comforting to him? The aroma hadn’t been this strong three nights ago, and Will wanted to leave the location since the alpha was nearby somewhere. 

His father told him long ago that there was a scent all wendigos had once they were mated. Another wendigo could tell if another was mated already - his father had that scent. Will noted he couldn’t detect it within the alpha’s aroma - said alpha would be able to detect this about Will too. 

Will gulped when he approached the glass doors of Jack’s office. He kept his head down when he grabbed the doorknob and pushed the left door and entered. 

“Will! It’s good to see you.” Will glanced up to greet the satisfaction on Jack’s face. Evidently, Jack couldn’t wait any longer for Will to make an appearance at the BAU and start catching some psychopaths. 

Will nodded at Jack, not even eyeballing the person who was looking at the board with graphic pictures. “How has the move been?” Jack questioned. 

“It’s been fine.” Will answered briefly, not wanting to elaborate more on it. 

Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets, grinning cheekily. “There’ll be some nice homes big enough for the dogs, I know that’s something to take into consideration.” 

“They’ll love the snow.” Will reminisced giving Abigail an answer along the same lines. 

“I know Alana took the first opportunity at rolling out the welcome wagon,” Jack said. Jack insisted, “Bella and I were talking about having Abigail and you over.” 

Will appreciated the sentiment in Jack’s offer. He would like to think the both could be friends although their first impressions hadn’t been auspicious. It was kind enough of the Crawford’s to want to make them feel welcomed. 

“Thank you, Jack,” Will thanked the other man absentmindedly, his mind focused on the alpha scent in the room. He knew there was someone else in the office - Jack’s special guest. 

Jack led the way towards his desk where the guest was still eyeing the board of disturbing images. Will would have a look at them soon enough as well. 

The first thing that stuck to Will’s mind when he faced the man was the alpha scent that was all over him. He was an older, yet handsome man with his sandy brown hair with silver streaks and sharp facial features. The three-piece navy suit he swore was tailored hugged his form perfectly as he clutched a dark coat. 

Will caught the smug look on the alpha’s face when cerulean met maroon. It made him feel uneasy, yet there was an underlying feeling within him. The alpha didn’t intimidate him at all. He would never doubt the strength or power of an alpha wendigo, but Will felt no threat from the other wendigo. 

Deep down, he could _feel_ his omega wanting to be closer to the alpha. He assumed it was the urge to have a mate, but there was something different this time around. Oddly enough, Will felt safe with the alpha in the room which soothed any further concerns he might have had. 

_Mate,_ a voice within echoed. Even if he ever tried, Will didn’t think he could ever erase the alpha from his mind. It nearly felt like he was in his own world of pitch blackness and the only other person in the room was the alpha. 

As if they were in _their_ own world. 

“Will, this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved writing Will taking Abi to school and her meeting Marissa totes my favorite part 😍😍 what did you guys think about this one? I love all of your comments they make my day 😊😊😊❤️❤️❤️ Hope you all enjoyed it and until the next update my dear readers ❤️😊


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another early update! 😊😊😊 There's more to come 🙃🙃🙃

Holding the dark coat with one arm, Hannibal extended his other free hand for Will to shake. His smug grin remained on his face. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Graham,” his hoarse voice lulled the omega. 

_A_ _gentleman_ Will thought. He took the rougher hand in his, his eyes never swaying eye contact with the alpha. “Will is just fine,” he settled, taking back his hand as soon as possible. 

“Dr. Lecter is a psychiatrist.” Jack affirmed, expecting to receive a sour faced Will. 

Will didn’t care for therapy and those involved with it such as psychiatrists and therapists. Those people would always be academically curious about his empathy. He was thankful Alana wasn’t that type. He was unsure if the alpha was. 

He hoped not. 

Once introductions were made, Jack grabbed a file from his desk while Will directed his attention towards the board full of pictures. Jack stated he was able to keep the crime scene as is until they had to remove one of the victims who was alive until the drive to the hospital.

As usual, Will didn’t shudder. Jack mentioned there were nine graves for nine people. Fungi was planted on top of all the victims. There were catheters and air tubes suspended in nearby trees found on the crime scene. Everything was as is. The objects found there were used by the psychopath. 

Pictures had been snapped and uploaded on TattleCrime.com thanks to infamous tabloid blogger Freddie Lounds. Jack was familiar with the bothersome woman tainting crime scenes and exposing whatever she could on her website. Clearly, Freddie was getting information she wasn’t supposed to get.

“Were there any restraints?” Will questioned, eyeballing the photos of each victim.

“Just dirt.” Jack confirmed, skimming through the file in his hand. “I was hoping to go visit the crime scene.” 

_My imagination,_ Will thought bitterly. He felt his heart stop when he wondered if Hannibal had been made aware of his pure empathy. 

“I was thinking that Hannibal and you would head to the crime scene.” Jack began collectedly. He looked up from the file he held. “I must attend court today. I was thinking you’d check out the crime scene and head downstairs to inspect the bodies with the others.” 

Jack turned his direction to Hannibal, who had taken a seat and was from time-to-time eyeing Will discreetly. “Hopefully that’s fine with you, doctor?” 

“I would be delighted to follow along.” Hannibal answered, sending a smile to Will. 

Will couldn’t ignore the friendly maroon eyes staring at him. It seemed like the alpha and he were going to get to know each other.

  
  
  


**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

  
  
  


Will was the one to volunteer to drive even though Hannibal offered. Will felt more comfortable being in his vehicle and being behind the wheel. The last unmated alpha he knew was quick to settle his heat even though they were complete strangers. 

He felt the need to be completely silent during the drive. Jack gave him the address of the location where the crime scene was. It was near Baltimore, so it wasn’t too far. The idea of others watching him use his empathy never sat well with him, but it felt different with Hannibal. 

Will didn’t love his ability to sympathize with anyone, but he tolerated it. He knew others would stare and think what they wanted. It was strange, but Will had the feeling that he didn’t want Hannibal to see. As if his opinion of him would ruin him. Why would it though? Why would he care so much about Hannibal’s opinion? 

_Because he’s different, Hannibal is important._

The voice went off in his head again. It was the omega in him speaking actively this time around now that there was an unmated alpha in their presence. Yet, Will thought it was weird. 

Even before when he thought Garret wasn’t so bad, his omega wasn’t begging to mate with the alpha. The one time his omega spoke up was during the heat Garret fulfilled. Afterwards, all the attention was on Abigail and making sure she was safe.

“May we address the elephant in the room?” Hannibal’s silky voice cutting through the silence like a knife through butter. The car stopped.

Will gulped. “There’s nothing to address when we’re both well aware of the obvious...to _us_.” 

Hannibal’s smug look came back to his face as he stared forward. “You were also hunting the customer service representative.” 

Will hadn’t known the woman to the full extent like how Hannibal did. He debated whether to ask about that further, but he kept his mouth shut instead. He didn’t know how to carry on with their conversation. 

They were here already at the crime scene location and staying in the car conversing would just be wasting time. He didn’t even know the reason why Hannibal was asked for by Jack. He had been meaning to ask that, but he didn’t want to appear rude. He was just frazzled. If anything, Hannibal’s charming personality was to be liked. 

Will opened the door and closed it within seconds as he walked towards the direction where he could see the yellow caution tape. Jack told him the only thing they had removed was the bodies, catheters, and air tubes. It was fine, he had seen the pictures and his imagination was beyond vivid. 

Whether he turned to see if Hannibal had followed or not, it didn’t matter. The alpha scent in the air told him enough. 

Within seconds, he was crossing the yellow tap and in front of nine shallow graves. Little yellow flags with numbers marked each grave. Will was grateful Hannibal hadn’t made noise, others would since they didn’t understand how he did this. 

Will inhaled and exhaled. He closed his eyes shut. 

The pendulum swung back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. And then it stopped. 

_Will looked down at the empty grave and then all of sudden one of the male victims, unconscious and pale skinned, was in the grave. Unbeknownst to the man, he would never be conscious again. Will took a shovel nearby and began shoveling nearby dirt onto the man._

_The man would never know he was dying. Will doesn’t need him to know._

_After successfully burying the man in the dirt, Will placed the air tube in his mouth and taped it. Right after, he lifted the man’s left arm from the dirt and applied the catheter._

_“This is my design.”_

Will’s eyes opened and he exhaled heavily. Quickly, he remembered all the mornings Abigail woke up Christmas morning. Unlike some other children, she didn’t jump or shout, she was soft spoken and gently shook him awake. 

“Will?” The omega wendigo felt calm by Hannibal’s voice. His recent hostilities he had with the alpha banished into thin air. 

Will wheeled around to face Hannibal who was dressed in his dark coat instead of holding it. The alpha’s scent relaxed him too. His eyes met Hannibal’s, their long stare lasting for longer than a few seconds. 

“Why is your presence soothing?” Will murmured aloud, too _intoxicated_ by the alpha scent emanating from Hannibal to focus. 

Hannibal didn’t hide his grin from the omega. He felt the urge to touch Will, but he felt the affectionate touch wouldn’t be welcomed. He refrained his urge from doing so. 

“Why don’t we head back to the car?” Hannibal coaxed the omega wendigo, raising his arm for Will to take. He was relieved when Will placed his arm around Hannibal’s, allowing himself to be led by the alpha. 

Unfortunately, the two were too deep into their moment to focus on the sound of a camera clicking.

  
  
  


**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

  
  
  


It was another silent drive from the crime scene back to the BAU. Will briefly thanked Hannibal before making his way to the lab. He didn’t even steal another look at the alpha wendigo. 

Will headed down to the lab where Jack’s most notable crime scene investigators were. The three: Brian Zeller, Jimmy Price and Beverly Katz were checking all nine bodies. They had been doing so since they removed all of them. Will didn’t know the three of them personally, but he knew he would grow accustomed to them sooner than later. 

“What were they soaked in?” Will inquired as he stood before a body full of fungi. Brian and Jimmy were on either side of the body. 

Jimmy was the one to answer. “A highly concentrated mixture of hardwoods, shredded newspaper and pig poop.” He glanced down at the fungi all over the body. “Perfect for growing mushrooms and other fungi.” 

Brian interjected with a finger pointing at the cluster of fungi on the body. “It was not the mushrooms, though. They all died of kidney failure.”

“Dextrose in all of the catheters.” Beverly stepped in with a file in her hand and handed it to Brian. “He probably used some kind of dialysis or peristaltic to pump fluid after the circulatory systems broke down.” 

Will took a few steps away from where he stood to grab his cup of coffee. Jack brought him one and he threw out the option to throw it away. “Force-feeding them sugar water?” 

“You know who loves sugar water? Mushrooms. They crave it!” Jimmy burst out. 

Brian added. “Recovering alcohols, they crave sugar.” He sent Jimmy a sympathetic smile. “Don’t take that personally.” 

“Oh, I'm not recovering.” Jimmy replied nonchalantly. 

Brian continued. “Feed sugar to the fungus in your body, the fungus creates alcohol. So it’s like friends helping friends, really.” 

Will caught the small smiles and smitten eyes between Brian and Jimmy. Whether or not something was going on, Will could sense the _love in the air_ as someone might theatrically state. 

“It’s not just alcoholics who have compromised endocrine systems. They all died of kidney failure?” Three pairs of eyes were looking in his direction for an answer. He simply put it, “death by diabetic ketoacidosis.”

Beverly looked towards Brian with astonishment. “Did you know they were diabetics?” 

“We don’t know they’re diabetics.” Brian defended. 

Will protested. “No, they’re all diabetics. He induces a coma and puts them in the ground.”

“How is he inducing diabetic comas?” Beverly asked in disbelief. 

“Changes their medication,” Will replied. “So, he’s a doctor or a pharmacist or he works somewhere in medical services.” 

Beverly summarized. “He buries them, feeds them sugar to keep them alive long enough for the circulatory systems to soak it up.” 

“So he can feed the mushrooms!” Jimmy exclaimed. 

Brian looked at Jimmy. “We dug up his mushroom garden.” 

“Yeah, he’s gonna want to grow a new one.” Will stated before exiting the room. He knew he would need to share this information with Jack. Now they had a better idea of who their psychopath was. 

When he headed back into Jack’s office there was no Hannibal. Jack was back from court and of course, was expecting something from him. Will happened to have the information Jack was hoping for. 

In the back of his mind, Will was wondering where the alpha had gone. He couldn’t smell the alpha aroma anywhere. Will still didn’t know why he had been here in the first place. 

“We’ll want to be looking for doctors and pharmacists in that area, Jack,” Will announced right after coming in the office. 

Jack nodded while he was examining stacks of papers in his hand. “Thank you for that, Will. We’ll check out the closest pharmacies near there.” 

Will placed his hands on one of the two chairs in front of Jack’s desk. He bit his lip hard, pondering on a certain question. 

Jack studied him, knowing there was something on the other’s mind. “What is it, Will?” 

Will waited a few moments before opening his mouth. “I was curious as to why Dr. Lecter was present today. He was _helpful_ at the crime scene.” 

“About that,” Jack started, placing the stack of papers on his desk. “I know how this work affects you. I wanted to make sure I took all the precautions.” 

Will raised an eyebrow. “Precautions?” Jack wanted to keep him in line so he recruited Hannibal, a _psychiatrist,_ to keep an eye on him. 

“I want to make sure you’re fine, Will. Dr. Lecter is my reassurance. Alana warned me to—” 

Will was taken back when hearing Alana’s name mentioned suddenly. “Alana is involved in this?” 

Jack looked like he wanted to take something back he said. Clearly, that was a secret. “When you accepted the job, we talked about it. I want to make sure you don’t get too close.”

“So I’m being subjected to therapy with Hannibal?” Will questioned, propping his hands on his hips. 

“It would be a simple psych eval, Will, a session with him, that’s all,” Jack responded. “Maybe whenever a case pops up, you can attend a session with him? Just to be on the safe side.” 

Will dig his nails into the flesh of his hip through his trousers. He didn’t know how to feel about this. Today was just an odd one — he was hoping to whatever higher power in the universe that Abigail had a better day than he. 

He met the alpha wendigo. He felt safe around said alpha. Alana and Jack went behind his back to recruit a psychiatrist to hold his hand along the way. It felt almost like a dream he wished he could wake up from. 

Will would be talking to Alana about this. He would seem mad at her when he knew he couldn’t because she was his best friend. She would apologize and feel guilty. Will would tell her it was fine, and Alana would continue to feel sorry. 

Jack rose from his desk, his sympathetic look making Will’s stomach churn uncomfortably. “Look Will, I know it’s been a lot you’ve had to take in.” Will could hear the guiltiness in Jack’s tone. “We’ll check all pharmacies near the crime scene.” 

Will nodded before glancing at his watch. So much happened the first day and made it go by quick. It was still twenty minutes until Abigail got out of the school, but he wasn’t that far. He would have to head out soon. Due to Abigail, Will couldn’t do late nights and had a specific timing when to pick up Abigail. 

The only time he left Abigail at night was when he went hunting for food. Will didn’t stay put too long. Besides, Will always tried to make sure they had enough food so he wouldn’t have to hunt every night. 

Will exhaled and glanced up from his watch to meet Jack’s eyes. “I’m going to head out now, Jack.” 

Jack waved his hand dismissively. “Go ahead.” Will was near the door when Jack stopped him. Will turned to look back at the other. “We care about you, Will, that’s why we’re taking these _precautions_.” 

Will had nothing to say so there was a silence before and after he left Jack’s office. 

  
  
  


**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

  
  
  


He parked the car and headed to the campus like he had earlier. There was always a long line of parents in their cars near the campus to pick up their children. Other parents did things differently, but Will went onto the campus to make sure his child was safe when they arrived and exited the school grounds. 

Will’s life consisted of death and crime. He would rather not bring Abigail into any of that. 

The omega didn’t know what he was expecting when he stepped onto the grounds of Port Haven Elementary. Students had been dismissed throughout the whole school. There were children, teachers, and parents on the campus. Cars were parked near the pickup line where children made their way towards. 

His cerulean eyes searched the sea of people to find his little wendigo. It took a few moments before he saw Mrs. Nichols led a line of children near the front. Will spotted the oceanside blue coat he knew by heart. He smiled when he saw Abigail, smiling brightly. 

Will noticed Abigail was holding hands with another little girl who kept her hair down wearing an eggplant-colored scarf with small orange stripes. The matching smiles on the two girls confirmed that the two were friends. Will knew there would be plenty good news for Abigail to share with him. He couldn’t wait. 

The omega witnessed with joy as Abigail bid goodbye and waved to the little girl as she ran to one of the cars in line. Abigail stared at the direction the girl went before her eyes landed on Will. Her smile widened and she ran to her mother. 

Will bent down and caught her in his arms and held her close. Abigail had a better day than he did. 

“Hi Mommy,” Abigail greeted after pulling up and glancing up at Will. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with euphoria. 

Will pushed a strand behind Abigail’s ear, sending her a lovingly stare. “Hello Abi,” he retorted. He rubbed his nose with Abigail’s. 

“How was school?” Will inquired, pulling away and taking her hand. He kept his eyes on the parking lot before crossing. 

“It was fun!” Abigail chirped. “Since they’ve started working already, Mrs. Nichols says she’ll give me time. I have some homework, but it seems easy.” 

Once they made it inside of the car and were buckled up, Will brought up the little girl Abigail was holding hands with. 

“Did you make any friends today?” By the excitement on Abigail’s face, he knew the answer to the question. 

“I met this girl named Marissa Schurr. She sits at my table and her mommy says they can’t take care of any dogs, but I told her I could introduce her to ours. We’re friends!” Abigail explained enthusiastically. 

Will chuckled, hoping to meet Marissa soon. “I’m happy you had a good day, Abigail. The dogs would love Marissa too.” 

Abigail played with her braid like a little black rope. “How was your day, Mommy?” Abigail asked innocently. 

Even with the eventful day he had and the case he was on now, all he could think about was Hannibal — the alpha wendigo in Baltimore. Why was the omega in him so enthralled with the alpha? It wasn’t like this with Garret. 

He wanted to brush it off, but something told him things wouldn’t go that way. It didn’t help that they would continue to see each other. 

“It was good,” Will gave a brief answer. He didn’t need to share every little detail with his daughter. “I met some new people that I’ll be working with.”

Abigail tilted her head. “Any new friends?”

Will smiled while thinking about Abigail and Marissa. He supposed he could count his new acquaintances as _friends._ “Yeah, I did,” he beamed at Abigail. 

All he could think about was Hannibal. He didn’t know why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed it 😊 like I promise there's another chapter to come which will be uploaded right after this one 😊😊


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another early update 😍😍😍 I'm falling in love with little Abi too she's super cute 😍😍 hope you guys enjoy this one and from the looks of it there'll be another update tomorrow so stay tuned for it 😊😊😊

One would think meeting the love of your life would go auspiciously, yet Hannibal couldn’t necessarily define how it went. When Jack’s office doors open, the familiar omega aroma waft into the room. His maroon eyes landed on the omega wendigo and Hannibal saw his mate. He felt euphoric being in the presence of the one he was destined with. Hannibal hoped everything would turn out fine. 

Before knowing Will was his omega, Jack and Alana informed him about the special consultant. Jack mentioned that Will wasn’t the social type while Alana clarified his pure empathy. Hannibal was truly intrigued to know this Will Graham. Who knew Will would be the omega he was destined to be with? 

Cerulean eyes. Dark ringlets. Fair white skin. Before him was the beautiful creature he dreamt. 

Hannibal easily sensed the uneasiness emanating from his mate right when their eyes landed on each other. Hannibal wanted to ease Will, yet he believed it might have been inappropriate timing. Hannibal was confused as to why Will didn’t seem to realize they were mates. 

Wendigos would know right on the spot. While time passed, Hannibal could feel Will become comfortable and then put up his barriers once more. It was like Will was _resisting_. Hannibal hoped their alone time in the car would have been different, but it didn’t go any better. 

Granted, Will was busy with the case he was on. Right after the omega used his imagination, Hannibal could tell Will was soothed by his alpha scent. Coming back to the BAU didn’t turn up any better. Jack had told him to simply keep an eye on Will when they headed to the crime scene. 

While Will headed off to the lab, Hannibal went to Jack, who was back from court, to talk to him. Hannibal kept it brief — stating that Will seemed perfectly fine and that he wouldn’t mind continuing to see Will if he needed a session. Jack thanked him and he exited the BAU, feeling not so great. 

Had he been expecting too much? He had been told his whole life that once two mates saw each other they were aware they were destined to be together. Hannibal knew Will was his mate, was Will not aware of this? Hannibal wondered, but there were no answers for him. 

Hannibal was sitting at his desk in his office, eyeballing the phone. It was about a minute when he picked up the phone and dialed. 

_It took one ring_. _“Hello?”_

“Alana?” Hannibal called out, knowing it was his dear friend on the other line. 

_“Hannibal, it’s good to hear from you,” Alana chattered. She was quiet for a moment before continuing. “I heard you were going to meet Will today. How was it?”_

Hannibal knew Alana wouldn’t see his sour look. “You did warn me that he wasn’t fond of therapy.” 

_Alana winced. “Yes, Will, isn’t a fan of therapy. He would rather have no one probe at his mind.”_

Hannibal would have liked to have shared his desire to court Will, yet he couldn’t share the whole mate thing behind it all. It’s not like he couldn’t share with Alana about his feelings and yearning to get to know Will. 

“He’s an intriguing man. I can only hope we’d see each other for more than one session.” Hannibal could tell Alana was registering his words through the other line while there was silence. 

_“What?” Alana asked astonishingly._

Hannibal grinned. “Yes, Alana. Will Graham enthralls me. Hopefully our next encounter is more favorable than this time.” 

_“Enthralls you? Hannibal are you referring to him as a patient or…” Alana stopped, expecting Hannibal to respond straight away. When Hannibal didn’t reply, Alana continued, “romantically?”_

Hannibal would have enjoyed seeing the look on her face. For all he knew, she was brainstorming ways to get Will and he together. “I was meaning to invite Margot and you over at my place.”

_Alana chuckled at a thought that came over her mind. “You could always extend the offer to Will too, you know?”_

_Typical,_ Hannibal thought while the idea of inviting the omega to dinner wouldn’t be a bad idea. How would he respond though? Hannibal had a feeling that it was highly likely that whether the omega was busy, he would come up with an excuse. Hannibal could imagine an uncomfortable Will dining at his table. 

Why though? 

“Jack says today was his first day, it was probably a lot for him to take in, Alana.” Nothing would have stopped him from sending an invite to anyone he liked, but Will was different. Will was his mate. 

_Alana hummed unhappily. “I suppose you’re right about that. Maybe another time would work better.” For a moment there was silence, until Alana came back. “Margot is working late, but I would be delighted to head over.”_

Hannibal was happy to hear Alana’s response. “Excellent! How long has it been since we’ve cooked together?” 

_“It’s been some time,” Alana answered. “It would be fun to join your kitchen again though. It’s fun watching you be theatrical.”_

“Well, I’ll be here to entertain. Have a safe drive.” Hannibal waited for her to bid him goodbye and hang up. Hannibal placed his phone down and checked his planner just to be certain there were no other appointments. 

Right after, Hannibal grabbed his coat and his car keys before exiting his lavish office.

  
  
  


**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

  
  
  


They had eaten from the cooler that was full of fresh raw human meat. Will dropped Abigail off at the motel room so she could do her homework while he went off hunting early so, he wouldn’t have to do it later. Abigail was finished with her homework by the time Will arrived back. 

Abigail had gone through her luggage and fished out her cloth doll snow white skinned cloth doll with black tresses dressed in an apple red ball gown with bell sleeves, Artemisia Gentileschi. 

Sitting across each other on the bed, the mother and child were playing Go Fish. Abigail was winning so far, Will smiling brightly at the rounds they played. 

“Do you have any nines?” Abigail questioned, hiding her eyes behind her fanned out cards. A giggle escaped from behind the cards. 

Will peaked at his cards and saw he lacked the one Abigail was looking for. “Go Fish,” he said before grabbing a card from the stack. 

Abigail noticed her mother was distracted ever since he picked her up from school. She thought nothing of it. Her mother said his job was important and took a lot out of him. Abigail couldn’t understand the bigger picture of it all, but she could tell there was something off. 

The five-year-old debated whether to bring it up or not, but she knew it would show on _her_ face. “Mommy?” 

Will heard the curious tone of his daughter’s voice. “Yes, Abi?” He asked for an ace which Abigail gave. 

“Are you okay?” Abigail questioned with worried eyes. She looked at him for a long moment, studying her mother. 

Will didn’t know whether to share with Abigail that there was another wendigo that lived in Baltimore. Wendigos could spot each other. Children could even tell the difference between the scents of alphas, betas, and omegas. 

Would it frighten Abigail if she were to find out that there was an alpha wendigo in Baltimore? This was their new home; he didn’t want her to be unsettled by the thought. 

“Um…” Will was speechless. “I met another wendigo today.”

Abigail was taken back. She held her cards away from her, the confusion all over her face. “ _Another_ wendigo?” 

“An alpha.” Will confirmed, watching her reaction. 

Abigail blinked slowly, putting her cards down and placing Artemisia Gentileschi in her lap. “Like Grandpa and…” 

Will could see she was having a hard time mentioning the last alpha she knew. It was difficult for him, but when she was old enough to understand, Will told Abigail of her biological father. Any questions she had he answered. 

It was hard for Abigail, especially when she saw other children with two parents. Her father had been dangerous, her mother told her, and she believed him. She knew that her father was an alpha and her grandfather, who passed years before she was born. 

Out of all the wendigos she knew it was an omega due her mother. Her grandmother, who died way before her grandfather, was an omega too. Abigail was still young, but her mother told her she would learn sooner or later. She was taught all about alphas, betas and omegas based on the knowledge Will learned from his father. 

She could only imagine what an alpha was like. “A she or he?” Abigail didn’t think of the question, it just came out. 

“A male alpha.” Will replied, keeping his eyes on Abigail. He was relieved that she was asking what she wanted to. 

Abigail hugged Artemisia Gentileschi closer. “Was he nice?”

“He was,” Will answered honestly. Hannibal being an alpha is all that left him frazzled, but he couldn’t deny how _safe_ he felt around the other. 

“Is he the new friend you made?” 

Will tightened his grip on his cards. He hadn’t been welcoming at all when Hannibal was being friendly. It was all just an odd circumstance for him. Why did the alpha make him feel things he couldn’t describe? 

“I think it’s time to get ready for bed.” Will announced with a small smile, rubbing noses with Abigail, giggles erupting from both. 

Abigail left Artemisia Gentileschi on the bed and put down her small desk of cards. She jumped off the bed and grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. While Abigail was going to shower, Will picked up his phone and touched Alana’s name. 

It took only three rings before Alana picked up. He planned on telling her how he didn’t appreciate her input in Jack’s not wanting him to get too close. 

  
  
  


**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

  
  
  


While he was preparing the meat, Alana was at the other side of the counter cutting the vegetables. Human meat didn’t have to be cooked, but there was no difference whether it was or not. The added human food like vegetables and fruit was to convince his guests it was animal meat. He also thought it was a good pressure for him to grow accustomed to human food. 

When he was younger, his mother would give Mischa and he human food. It was so they could get used to the taste. The nausea and sick feeling were tolerable since he had gotten used to human food at such a young age. It was a smart idea for wendigos since they needed to blend amongst the humans. 

“Thank you for preparing me today.” Hannibal broke the small silence. He grabbed his sharpest knife from the knife block. 

Alana adjusted the straps on the borrowed apron. “About Will?” Earning a small nod from Hannibal, she hesitantly went back to chopping the vegetables. “It’s not easy. Will’s pure empathy will always affect him.”

Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t Will’s ability to sympathize with everyone that was bothering him. Alana couldn’t help him with his true issue. 

“I do wish to help him when he wants.” Hannibal assured Alana. She was there when he arrived at the BAU after Jack visited him. Alana was a friend of Will’s, a reason why she was agreeing to this and warned Hannibal about her dear friend. 

Alana hesitated before opening her mouth. “He called me, you know. He wasn’t happy to know that I was involved in this, regarding agreeing to allow you tag along due to his empathy.”

“It’s an unusual gift.” Hannibal muttered, finishing the meat, and washing his hands before placing a pan on the stove. 

“After he asked Will and waited for an answer, he came to me. I warned Jack to watch over him, to make sure he didn’t get too close…” Alana confirmed. 

Hannibal placed the meat on the pan and let it sit there for a moment. “That’s when you referred Jack to me?” 

“Will and you share no relation unlike I do. We’ve been friends for some time.” Alana answered. She moved away while Hannibal to the vegetables she chopped. “I just...I just wanted him to be okay.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, knowing the words that were to pour from his mouth. “Your relationship is quite close. It nearly feels familial.”

Alana beamed at the last word of Hannibal’s sentence. “I do see him that way. We’re both only children in our families, around the same age and share experiences with oddities of the world.” 

“It’s nice that he has someone that watches for his well-being.” Hannibal remarked. 

Recalling Hannibal admitting an interest in Will, Alana brought up, “so you’re quite interested in Will?”

Hannibal had an inkling that the compassionate woman would have brought it up. He was counting on it, as a matter of fact. “What do you plan to conspire, Alana?” 

“I wouldn’t do anything if it bothered either one of you.” Alana promised. 

Hannibal wouldn’t have minded Alana playing matchmaker between Will and him. Will probably would beg to differ, but they were mates. If Alana decided to have a role in this situation, Hannibal wasn’t going to give up. 

Hannibal was going to get his mate. 

  
  
  


**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

  
  
  


Abigail was lying on the bed, hugging Artemisia Gentileschi close. Will made sure the door was locked after he came out of the shower. He hung up the wet towels they used so they could dry. Abigail had picked out her clothes for tomorrow although it would be a weekend. 

Jack told him that if they absolutely needed him, he would contact him. When it came to psychopathic cases, Will knew schedules didn’t matter. 

As a habit, Will peaked from behind the curtains before closing them. He got on the bed too, placing the blanket over Abigail and him. He turned off the lamp and faced Abigail, whose eyes were closed shut. 

“Do you think the alpha wendigo is the only wendigo in Baltimore besides us?” Abigail asked out of the blue, her eyes remaining shut. 

Will believed so. For some reason, he felt like Hannibal was the only other wendigo in Baltimore besides them. “Yes…why? Does the thought of other wendigos scare you?” 

“He must have been lonely…” Abigail murmured, a loud yawn emanating from her. “If he’s nice, maybe we can be friends, it’s not fun being alone.” 

Will knew what it was like to be all alone. 

After his father’s death and before he met Garret, it was just Will. He had his dogs, but he didn’t have anyone to communicate with or someone who knew what it was like to be him. He was happy when he became friends with Alana, even though she could never know his true nature. 

Hannibal was the type to have many friends, maybe even in high places. If Will was right and Hannibal had been the only wendigo in Baltimore, there was an ounce of loneliness in the alpha too. It would be nice to just _be seen_ completely and be accepted. It was a lot to ask for in their case, but it it what it is. 

“Yeah, he must’ve been,” Will whispered back. He placed a soft kiss on Abigail’s forehead. “Goodnight, Abi.” 

“Goodnight, Mommy…” Abigail mumbled. Her soft snores soothed Will. 

Abigail made him think about Hannibal differently. The man must have been lonely for an awfully long time, something they shared besides that they were wendigos. 

In his dreams, he saw Hannibal. There had to be a significance behind it. He needed to know what significance the alpha held. He had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naming Abigail's doll: 
> 
> So I recently read a Hannigram fic "One Too Many" by harleygirl2648, it's an Addams family fusion and I read that Abigail had a doll named Anne Boleyn. I think it's because Wednesday has an Anne Boleyn and Marie Antoinette doll so I looked up tragic female figures throughout history (which Anne Boleyn and Marie Antoinette were also on the list) and came across Artemisia Gentileschi, a female Italian painter (with a tragic history) and it reminded me of the episodes in Italy. I also like the name Artemisia. Idk why, but when it comes to naming dolls in stories it's hard for me? 😅😅😅


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update! I'm going to be working on more updates but as of now I won't be able to have one tomorrow so here's this one 😊😊 so enjoy my lovely readers and tell me what you think on the comment section below 🙃🙃

Jack called him early that Saturday morning. It might have been the weekend, but he wasn’t complaining. He dialed Alana’s number and she said she would love to take Abigail out. When his friend arrived, Will found out that Alana and Margot wanted to go clothes shopping for Abigail. 

Right after Alana and Margot picked up Abigail, Will headed out to the BAU. He would be riding with Jack to their location. 

A woman, Gretchen Speck, picked up a prescription for insulin at the location Jack obtained and they were heading over that way hoping to arrest Eldon Stammets. 

Will stayed by Jack’s side while his whole team went throughout the supermarket with their guns. Jimmy, Brian, and Beverly were not that far behind them. 

Jack explained. “She’s the chain’s tenth diabetic customer to disappear after filling a prescription for insulin, second to disappear from this exact location.” They were heading further into the supermarket. 

Will questioned. “The other eight?” 

“All over the county. One pharmacist. All over the county as well.” Jack replied eyeballing the frozen aisle they were at. 

“Floater, huh?” Will looked towards the nearby customer holding a basket in fright. 

“Floater’s floating right here. Still logged in at his workstation.” Jack said as they made it towards the pharmacy. 

Jack pulled out his credentials and lifted it up in the air. “Everyone, please stop what you’re doing! Put your hands in the air!” Jack barked. 

The manager at the front, an M. Borowski, put down a prescription he was filling on the counter to raise his hands up. 

“Special Agent Jack Crawford. Which one of you is Eldon Stammets?” Jack inquired, putting away his credentials. The two male pharmacists at the front were terrified. 

Borowski turned to the other pharmacist, looking confused. “Eldon was just here,” he said, turning to face Jack. “Just now.” 

Will stared at Borowski. “Is his car still in the parking lot?” The manager turned as if waiting for someone else to answer. 

“His car!” Jack’s booming voice grabbed Borowski’s attention. 

It didn’t take any convincing for Borowski to lead them to the back-parking lot near the pharmacy. Will followed right from behind Borowski while Jack was a little behind with his team. 

Borowski pointed at a car that was only six feet away. “Give me your baton.” Will asked one of the men on Jack’s team. Will took the baton and bashed the driver window and unlocked the trunk. 

He handed the baton back before running over to the opened trunk. When he approached the trunk, he coughed at the pungent scent. He covered his nose with his hand. Inside of the trunk was a bunch of dirt where Gretchen was buried underneath with the air tube already taped to her mouth. Will used both of his hands to unbury the woman. 

Will placed his fingers on her neck, feeling a pulse. “She’s alive!” 

Jack came over, coughing instantly. “EMTs! Now!” Will moved away from the trunk when the EMTs came over to take care of Gretchen. Jack looked at him. “Alright. We know his name. We have his address. We have his car.”

Jimmy came over with an uneasiness written all over his face. “Jack. We just checked the browser history at Stammets’ workstation.” 

“Am I gonna want to hear this?” 

Jimmy shook his head, unsure how to answer. “No, and yes, but mostly no.” 

When they headed back inside the supermarket, they found Beverly right in front of a laptop reading something. Jimmy went towards Brian, who was nearby. With Jack, Will headed to Beverly’s direction. 

“Freddie Lounds.” Brian announced when he spotted Jack’s and Will’s eyes landed on the computer screen. 

Jack mumbled. “TattleCrime.com.” Will could feel a headache coming on just by the sound of that. 

“ _'The FBI isn’t just hunting psychopaths, they’re headhunting them too offering competitive pay and benefits in the hopes of using one demented mind_...'” Beverly stopped.

Jack urged her. “Keep going.”

Beverly stole a glance at Will before turning back to the article. “It’s about Will.” 

“Go on.” Jack demanded. 

Uneasily, Beverly continued briefly. “ _'One demented mind to catch_ —' She goes into a lot of detail.” Beverly gave up. 

“Son of a bitch!” Jack pounded his fists lightly on the counter and turned away from everyone. The last thing he wanted was for Will to gain unwanted attention. 

Will stared at the article on the screen. It was exactly when Hannibal and he went to the crime scene site. Will remembered doing what was required of him and then being soothed by Hannibal. They both must have been too distracted to notice they weren’t alone. 

_Becoming a victim of Freddie Lounds_ , Will thought angrily. The opportunistic woman was a hundred percent a nuisance and now that he was here in Baltimore to stay, this wouldn’t be the last time he would hear of her. 

Afterwards everyone headed back to the BAU, Will trailing right behind. Today wasn’t going good at all. 

  
  


  
  


**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

  
  
  


He exhaled heavily after reading a recent article uploaded by none other than arrogant Freddie Lounds. She was useful only to talk about him, which he did indulge in, but anything else she was a bother. Now she was rambling about Will which wouldn’t be appreciated by him at all. 

A knocking erupted from his office door, raising his attention. He turned to his planner and didn’t see anyone’s name at this time. In confusion, he rose from his chair and headed towards the door. He caught a familiar scent, which he welcomed, and opened the door. 

Will Graham. 

“Will?” No doubt the omega could see the bewilderment written on his face. “What brings you here?”

Will avoided Hannibal’s maroon eyes. “Do you have any patients to see?”

“No, we’re alone.” Hannibal stated. He wondered if Will was there to seek the help he was offering. Perhaps he had been working before coming here? Hannibal had some patients on the weekend sometimes. He would have one later in the afternoon. 

Will eyed the inside of the room. “May I come in?” 

“Of course.” Hannibal moved away from the doorway to allow Will in. He took a whiff of the omega aroma when the other came into the room. His mate’s scent was intoxicating. 

Hannibal closed the door and distanced himself from the omega. “Would you like to discuss the man planting mushrooms?” 

Will had his back facing Hannibal, speechless for a moment. “I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday, I...I wasn’t myself.” 

An ounce of hope welled up within the alpha wendigo. Could Will be here to admit that they were mates? He was apologizing for resisting the urge to just be intimately close with him. Hannibal was hoping that was why the beautiful omega made an appearance here. 

Hannibal smiled. “There’s no need, Will. It was all a lot for you. No one would blame you,” he referred to them being mates. Surely, Will figured that out. Hannibal stepped forward to stand right behind Will. 

The omega must have caught the strong alpha’s aroma since he was right behind. Leisurely, Will wheeled around to face Hannibal, the two being too close for comfort. Due to how close the two wendigos were, it was almost like their scents intermingled to make one. Both of their scents being intoxicating and soothing to each other. 

“Dr. Lecter—”

Hannibal teased. “Are we not on a first-name basis?” 

Will blushed and glanced down at his shoes. He couldn’t believe how close the alpha and he were. A few inches more and their lips would collide with each other. 

“You look even more beautiful when you blush.” Hannibal commented ardently, hypnotized by the beautiful creature before him. 

Will tilted his head. “What happened to being professional, H-Hannibal?” He cursed internally for stuttering the alpha’s name. It was obvious that Hannibal was attractive and the fact that he was being suggestive towards him made his heart pound. Why did it feel like he could just melt by being so intimate with the other? 

Hannibal knew the responses Will was giving him were the exact ones he was expecting. To step it up a notch, he caressed Will’s face, stepping closer where their faces were inches away. 

Will breathed heavily by the close contact. He wanted to come by and apologize, there was nothing Jack needed from him now. It felt like there was more on his agenda though. Did all he wanted to do was come by and say sorry? All of these thoughts in his head and his inability to erase the alpha from his mind, and his plan was so simple? 

“Why can’t I stop thinking about you?” Will asked, panting hard. He has never been so close to someone in a long time. It felt different this time around though. 

Hannibal chuckled, finding Will’s words to be loving. “You’re too desirable, Will. My life is complete now that you’re in my life.”

Will pulled away instantly. Hannibal’s hand slipped from the omega’s face. The alpha felt the absence of his mate, feeling slightly betrayed. When he looked at Will, he could see bewilderment. 

Had his question been real? Was Will just not speaking in the moment? 

“You haunt my dreams, _why_?” Will begged the alpha. It was like the other was dying to know the answer, that without it he was to live in misery. 

Now it seemed like Will wasn’t here because he was acting odd around Hannibal because they were mates. He wasn’t here to discuss the recent psychopath either, that was certain. 

The omega had questions. He would have to answer. 

“You don’t know?” Hannibal hated knowing the obvious answer that would come out of Will. 

Will exhaled in frustration. “Know what?” 

“We’re mates.” Hannibal spoke without hesitation. It felt nice announcing it aloud, but he never thought he’d need to — at least not to Will, his mate. 

Will’s next reaction he received from the omega proved that Will had zero clue. Will chuckled and shook his head, finding it to be disbelieving. 

The alpha didn’t know how he was supposed to handle this, but clearly, he needed to. His mate was unaware that they were mates. 

“Wendigos, they choose their mates,” Will said. Neither of them knew each other so it would be odd for them to choose each other right off the bat. Hannibal sounded and appeared serious though as if it wasn’t some joke, he had made up. 

Will shook his head once more, placing his hand over the bridge of his nose. “No, that’s...how?” 

“Wendigos have destined mates. You don’t choose your mate, not when Fate already has. Two mates are always connected, and they’ll know on spot they belong together.” Hannibal elucidated, heading towards his desk to sit down. This was all so much even for him who was knowledgeable. 

Will marched towards the desk. “What do you mean? I...I didn’t know this when I first looked at you.”

_Clearly,_ Hannibal thought. “How much do you know about mates?”

Will bit down on his lip as if delivering bad news. His answer wouldn’t sound good to him. “My father didn’t go over that part much.” _Perhaps because it reminded him of Mother,_ Will thought sarcastically. 

“You said you can’t get me off your mind? I haunt your dreams?” Hannibal smiled softly when Will nodded. “How does my scent make you feel?” 

Will remembered all the times he detected Hannibal’s alpha scent in the atmosphere from their first unofficial meeting to now. “Soothing. Safe. The urge to beg for more.” 

Hannibal was flattered to hear that. Will’s scent did the same to him. “Home,” Hannibal muttered. 

“Yes.” 

Hannibal could see the reason why his mate reacted the way he did. From what it sounded like; all Will had growing up was his father. Hannibal suspected Will knew how to survive as a wendigo thanks to his father, but there was something missing. Will could help him figure out later _why_ his father didn’t share information regarding mates. 

Will barely knew anything about mates, if not a little bit. Then there was Hannibal, who was taught every single aspect of the life of a wendigo from a young age. 

It was Hannibal’s job to fill in those blanks Will had about their true nature. 

“We feel this way about each other because we’re mates. We were destined to be together forever. Nothing can break the bond we share.” 

Will turned away from the alpha. He was lost in his own thoughts, not believing his father skipped over something major. 

Hannibal got up from his chair and approached Will, eager to touch the omega, even just to comfort him. Hannibal took Will’s hand in his. “Will, join me for dinner tonight. We can discuss this further.”

Will found the offer tempting, but his mind was on someone else who needed him. Alana and Margot would probably not have an issue babysitting Abigail, but it was more than that. 

Alphas were possessive, it was in their nature. Would Hannibal accept Abigail? Would she accept him? Funny enough, Abigail was the one to convince him to seek Hannibal out. It would be unfortunate if it didn’t work out. 

“I would love to, but I can’t.” Will confessed regretfully. Why did it feel so right being in Hannibal’s presence? He couldn’t think that way if it came to choosing his _destined mate_ or child. 

Without anything else to say, Will took back his hands and dashed out of the office, not looking back once. 

Frozen in place, Hannibal could see Will running from him replayed in his head. The feeling of rejection tainted the rest of his day. 

  
  
  


**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

  
  
  


“Wine or garnet?” Margot inquired with crossed arms as she looked at little Abigail who was showing off the puffed sleeved wine sequined dress. 

Alana scoffed. “They’re both _dark reds_ , does the difference matter?” She thought Abigail looked adorable either way. Ribbons or bows would complete the look too. 

“Of course, the difference matters! They’re not the same, babe,” Margot argued. The employee was assisting them with providing the dresses at the fancy little dress boutique. 

The female employee, Eva, chestnut bangs obscured her almond pigeon grey eyes like a sheepdog, chirped, “I can bring a few more out in different colors and styles in wine?” 

“The sequin is cute.” Alana commented, complimenting Margot’s choice of style. Then again, Alana believed Abigail would look adorable in any dress they put on her. 

Margot glanced at Eva. “We’ll take both the garnet and wine. They’re similar in color and if one needs to be washed, she can wear the other one.” 

“Was there a color you were interested in, Abigail?” Alana rose from the lavender chaise lounge. 

“The store has _all_ sorts of colors, so just pick one and I’m sure they’ll find it.” Margot promised with a bright smile. 

Abigail thought for a moment. Her mother’s blue eyes came to her mind, she was clearly missing him. They both shared the same blue irises. 

“How about blue?” Abigail suggested. 

Alana stepped towards Abigail, imagining the color on the five-year-old. “A deep blue would bring out her eyes.” 

Eva was out of the room and headed towards a different section of the boutique before coming back to the three females. She had three dresses of dark blue in her hands. The woman showed each of them off to Margot and Alana. “We have azure, indigo and peacock.” 

“Which color do you prefer out of the three, Abigail?” Margot asked. 

Abigail examined all three of them before picking the azure dress with three-quarter sleeves. She headed back into the changing room just to come out wearing the deep blue dress she chose. She liked it. 

“Ribbons and bows too, right?” Alana asked. 

Margot nodded. “And shoes.” 

While Eva was going throughout the boutique searching for ribbons, bows and shoes that suited the dress colors, Abigail was changing into her normal clothes. Margot was going through the pretty, cute dresses they were buying for Abigail. 

Margot turned to Alana. “Will will think we’re spoiling her too much.” Personally, she didn’t mind. Today was an enjoyment for her and she could see Abigail was having fun too. 

“I hope he forgives me.” Alana muttered randomly. 

With a teasing smile, Margot asked, “this is your way of begging for forgiveness? Shouldn’t he be the one we buy clothes for then?” 

“It’s hard for him to accept gifts or appreciation sometimes. I imagine how he’ll look at Abigail when she shows him her new dresses though.” Alana smiled at the many dresses of Abigail’s. 

Margot sighed. “He’s a good parent. He adores her and she loves him equally.” She thought about last night when Alana told her about what Hannibal told her. “Hannibal is interested, you say?”

Alana felt happy Hannibal could share that with her. They had been friends for a long time, it made sense they would trust each other with such personal information. “I could sense it. He didn’t even have to tell me, even though it was obvious. Hannibal has never been interested in anyone, so it’s definitely a big deal.” 

“And Will? Do you think Hannibal’s feelings can be reciprocated?” Margot questioned, pushing a strand of her hair away from her face. 

“His mind is probably more focused on the case and what he’s getting from it all then being attracted to Hannibal. He wasn’t happy to learn why Hannibal was there yesterday.” Alana recalled Will telling her how he felt on the phone. She was glad they were still talking though. 

Margot placed a reassuring hand on Alana’s shoulder. Will wasn’t wrong and Alana just wanted to be helpful. Hannibal was in between it all, being assigned to help Will while pining over him. 

“It’ll be okay. Besides, who knows? Maybe Will can learn to love Hannibal? I can see it.” Margot said hopefully, earning a smile from Alana. Margot connected their lips, kissing Alana passionately.

Eva reentered the room with what they asked for. Abigail came out of the changing room to wait for further instructions. Alana and Margot pulled away, staying close as they looked at the goodies Eva brought in. 

Abigail held onto Artemisia Gentileschi, the name “Hannibal” replaying in her head. She heard her aunts mention the name _and_ her mother at the same time. Who was Hannibal? Abigail wondered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eva is just a made up character in here you see once 😊😊😊 hope you enjoyed and until the next update ❤️❤️❤️


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers thank you for the comments you've been leaving I love them all and they make my day 😊😊😊 I'm happy I was able to release another early update 
> 
> This chapter carries off from where chapter seven was left off 😊😊

Jack texted him to check the Johns Hopkins Hospital. Eldon couldn’t return back to the pharmacy, so he would have to find somewhere else to get new victims for his mushrooms. Johns Hopkins was the closest so Will could see the point. Alana and Margot planned to take Abigail out for lunch right after clothes shopping. Although he wasn’t there, he believed she could act when being given human food. 

There were diabetics at hospitals, so it would be a perfect place for Eldon to head to. Will was counting on him being there somewhere. When he arrived, he headed towards the endocrinology wing of the hospital. If anyone wanted to know who he was, he would take out the badge Jack gave him. Now that he was working for the FBI, he needed his credentials.

He passed a few doctors and nurses who were confused to see him. He pulled out his credentials and gestured at his gun before they scurried away. Will continued through the hallway to peek inside the rooms to make sure no one was missing. When he entered room 408 and saw the bed was empty. 

Eldon. 

Will ran back to the front desk of the wing to see a woman stare back at him. “Where are they? The patient in 408. Where are they?”

“They took her for tests.” The woman answered cluelessly. 

“Who took her?” Will asked patiently. When he didn’t receive an answer, he repeated, “who took her?!” 

The woman stuttered in fright. “I-I don’t know!” 

Will groaned and turned away to head further into the hallway. He was on his own for now until he apprehended Eldon. He kept a tight grip on his gun, showing it to nearby doctors and nurses. They didn’t stop him when they noticed he was dashing to get somewhere. 

He went through a door to lead him downstairs. He hurried down the stairs, knowing that he couldn’t let Eldon get away, not this time around. 

Once he went through the next door and exited, he spotted Eldon, dressed in scrubs, with the patient. She would never understand what the psychopath would have made her endure and luckily, she wouldn’t ever have to. 

“Hey!” Will called out. He stopped in his tracks and aimed, a bullet hitting Eldon’s upper right arm. Eldon grunted in pain and dropped his gun, as he leaned into the wall. 

Will approached the man, kicking his gun far away so he couldn’t reach for it. He checked on the girl before turning his attention on Eldon, keeping his gun pointed directly at him. 

“What were you gonna do to her?” Will asked. Now with Abigail in his life, he had the misfortune of overthinking things. What if that girl was Abigail? What if she became a victim of a psychopath? 

Eldon explained. “We all evolved from mycelium. I’m simply reintroducing her to the concept.” 

“By burying her alive?” 

“The journalist said you understood me.” Eldon said in a betrayed tone. 

Will declared. “I don’t.” 

“We, you would have. You would have.” Eldon said assuredly, as if Will was wrong. “If you walk through a field of mycelium, they know you are there. They know you are there! The spores reach for you as you walk by. I know who you’re reaching for. I know.”

Will shook his head in disbelief. He fished out his phone and called Jack while keeping his gun pointed at Eldon. The psychopath remained cooperative as Jack and his team came in to arrest him. The girl was brought back to her room and the doctors thanked them. 

They caught the psychopath.

  
  
  


**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

  
  
  


“Freddie Lounds was approached by Detective Pascal after he was suspended from work at her motel. Since Eldon read about you on TattleCrime and she gave him information she got from Pascal.” Jack informed him when he headed back to the BAU. 

Will held his jacket in his arms. “Pascal told Freddie all about me?” 

“She tricked Pascal by saying she was a parent of one of the parents of the boys that found the bodies. Pascal was shot in the head by Eldon though.” Jack explained, seeming depressed to mention Pascal’s death. 

Jack was glad that they had captured another psychopath. It was a plus for them. “You’re free to go, Will, sorry for interrupting any of your plans you may have had.”

“I had a free schedule.” Will could see Jack’s concerns vanish into thin air. “I’ll see you later, Jack,” he bid goodbye to his boss. 

He couldn’t wait to see Abigail and see how much Alana and Margot spoiled her. 

Will made sure to notify the two that he was off work so they could hopefully meet up at the motel. Alana, Margot _and_ Abigail were both carrying shopping bags that had fancy floral patterns. He noticed there was _plenty._

He hurried up the stairs, his eyes resting on Abigail’s sparkling eyes. “Before I mention how much you spoiled her, I want to say thank you for watching her.” 

“It was fun!” Margot exclaimed, resting a hand on Abigail’s shoulder. “You enjoyed it, right Abigail?”

Abigail nodded joyfully, carefully placing the bags down and running to her mother. Will engulfed her in a hug and pecked her cheek before glancing up at the two women. He noticed Alana’s guilty eyes. 

“Look Will, I’m sorry for referring to Hannibal or not confiding in you first. I know you’re not comfortable with it. You don’t _have_ to meet with Hannibal if you absolutely don’t—”

Will interjected. “It’s okay, Alana, really. I forgave you right after I called.”

Alana smiled hopefully. “Promise?”

Will couldn’t resist smiling back at her either. “I promise, Alana.” Margot was delighted to see the two best friends had made up. 

“Well, this was a super fun day. We’ll have to do it again.” Margot cheered, smiling at Abigail. She glanced up at Will, “maybe next time you’ll join us, Will.” 

Will rolled his eyes. “You’re hoping to get me, a flannel and button up shirt guy, into elegant suits, Margot?”

Margot faced Alana. “You’d look stunning, wouldn’t he, Alana?” 

“Abi and you would be matching, both dressed formally and elegant. We’ll have to take pictures.” Alana agreed with Margot. “Next time we’re definitely spoiling you too, Will.”

Will couldn’t argue with either of them once their minds were set. “I suppose,” he helped Abigail take the bags. “Thank you again,” he thanked the two as they headed downstairs. 

Once the mother and daughter were inside of their motel room, Will helped Abigail fold all the dresses neatly. From what he saw, they were cute and formal dresses that he knew looked stunning on Abigail. The many accessories and shoes in addition would complete the look too. 

Out of the blue, while holding Artemisia Gentileschi and sitting on the bed, she asked, “Did you see the other wendigo today?” 

Will paused for a moment. The memory played in his head. No doubt, if he turned to steal one last look at the alpha, he would see sadness and maybe a hint of betrayal. 

Everything Hannibal mentioned was true. He understood now what he felt when being around the alpha. He did feel safe with him, which was why he was soothed by his scent and even him in general. It was the exact same effect he got when he thought of Abigail. 

_Home_. 

You found home in your loved ones. It wasn’t the house that you were raised in that mattered, it was the people that surrounded you that loved you. Will loved his small house back in Wolf Trap, but what it home was his dogs and later Abigail. 

Hannibal and he were mates. It would be weirder when he said it aloud. He nearly wished that he would have accepted Hannibal’s offer. It would have been nice to know more about this, but he couldn’t. 

“I did.” Will answered, imagining the questions Abigail would ask next. 

Abigail beamed at her mother’s response. “Cool! You two can be friends like Marissa and I.”

_Unfortunately, Marissa isn’t a wendigo like how Hannibal and I are,_ Will thought, seeing Abigail’s eyes when she brought up her human friend. 

“It would be nice.” Will replied. 

Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t escape Hannibal. What was he to do? He couldn’t move back to Wolf Trap. He had already uprooted Abigail and he would be doing the same to their dogs. It would be horrible of him to do it again. 

Baltimore was their new home. It would stay that way for a long time. 

He didn’t want to imagine Hannibal rejecting Abigail. It was all that came to mind though. He needed to protect Abigail and if Hannibal ever got the urge to harm her, Will wouldn’t let his _mate_ do such a thing _._

“It’s cool that there’s another wendigo in Baltimore. At least we’re not the only ones, right, Mommy?” Abigail asked innocently, fidgeting with Artemisia Gentileschi’s dress. “We’re not alone,” Abigail said, looking up at her mother.

Will pecked Abigail’s forehead, wrapping his arms around her protectively. He would have expected her to be confused by the sudden embrace, but she wasn’t. Instead, Abigail placed Artemisia Gentileschi next to her and wrapped her arms around him. 

Abigail meant everything to him. She was also his home. He would always choose her. 

It was hard for him to think of rejecting the mate, who was apparently _destined_ for him. He couldn’t believe his father skipped that lesson. Will understood why though. Obviously, his parents were mates, and his father couldn’t handle the topic because it made him think of the loss of his mate. 

Even though it brought ache to his father’s heart, Will was disappointed. It would have been nice to know that. Then again, he would know from the spot that Garret _wasn’t_ his mate. His heat had still been triggered, so perhaps it wouldn’t have changed anything? 

“Mommy?” 

“Yes, love.” Will could feel his eyes go watery. What for? Did the omega in him feel the pain of the possibility of having to reject their mate? 

Abigail pulled away and gazed up. “Who is Hannibal?”

Will’s eyebrows elevated; his attentive eyes set on Abigail. “Where did you hear that name?” 

“While I was changing, I heard Auntie Alana and Margot mention the name. They mentioned you too, so I thought maybe you knew Hannibal?” Abigail clarified without any clue that she was talking about the alpha wendigo. 

Will wrangled over whether to tell her or not on his head. Would it matter? “Hannibal is the alpha wendigo.” 

Abigail goggled at her mother, putting the two pieces together. “Maybe when we get a house and bring the dogs here, we can invite him to dinner?” 

It sounded like a nice idea. A perfect one even. The three of them, wendigos in Baltimore, feasting together over human meat. It made it sound like they were a family. 

_That would be nice,_ Will thought despairingly. 

  
  
  


**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

  
  
  


There was an anguished tone that erupted from the harpsichord. His head hung, shoulders hunched, and his jaw was clenched while his thoughts were clouded. With a downcast gaze, Hannibal played the harpsichord beautifully. It was a song of an aching heart and love. 

Inconsolable, he was. The tears that took their time to cascade down his cheeks and fall into his trousers were a big clue of his heartbreak. His chin trembled. 

Rejection. Betrayal. Forlorn. All these emotions within him with the addition of a bleeding heart. Will hadn’t said he rejected him, but it felt like he had done so. He simply declined his invitation when they were to talk further about them being mates. 

Hannibal didn’t know _why_ Will wouldn’t stay. It felt like he had gotten close with providing information. If she wasn’t dead, Bedelia would be perfect for him to hash out this woeful event. 

_Too bad she thought of exposing me,_ Hannibal thought. He reminisced eating her leg while she sat at the other end of the table watching. 

Upon meeting Will, he thought his life would finally be complete. The happiness shared between his parents, or between his uncle and Lady Murasaki, he would get that too. He yearned for it even at a young age. Hannibal was pleased to know there was _one_ person in the whole world who was specifically for him. 

Could you imagine how it felt to meet that person just to be without them as if you never met them? 

He couldn’t accept it though. Hannibal could always seek out Will. The omega had done so today, it wouldn’t be bad for him to do the same. Will didn’t know a thing about mates, perhaps he needed to be reminded of what it meant? Hannibal wouldn't mind showing his mate that he truly cared for him. 

The alpha no longer felt overcome with sorrow now that he had a plan. He stopped playing the harpsichord and thought how he could show his mate he was worthy. 

Hannibal could bring food to Will. It would show that he was good at hunting (it was expected that all wendigos should be regardless) and that he could provide for Will _and_ the family they would have together. 

Yes, this plan seemed perfect! 

As he had intended from the beginning, Hannibal was going to have his mate. Fate was known to bring obstacles on everyone’s path, and this happened to be one. Hannibal wished to be with his mate, and he would do whatever it took to have Will. 

They were mates and this meant they were meant to be together forever. Hannibal knew it would all work it. It had to. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Abigail will meet in the next chapter I promise 😍😍😍  
> And luckily, chapter nine will be ready to go Wednesday or Thursday 😊😊  
> Thankyu all ❤️❤️❤️


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is here!!!! 😍😍😍😍  
> I think all of you, my lovely readers, now what's going to happen 😉😉😉  
> I'm very proud of myself for being fast with these updates and being able to update a lot and I plan on doing it more 😊😊  
> This chapter took longer than I thought but I'm very happy with the results and I hope you guys enjoy it ❤️❤️❤️❤️

The disappearance of Miriam Lass was a story Jack first told him when they first met at the opening of the Evil Minds Museum. Jack said that once the Ripper was captured, he would be added to the Evil Minds Museum. Will kept his thoughts to himself, all except his disagreement with what they named the museum. 

The Chesapeake Ripper was a case Jack kept close because he lost someone to the Ripper. Will understood the pure distaste Jack had for the Ripper. Jack was hoping he would catch the serial killer sooner than later. Will had his own thoughts about the Ripper that Jack would rather choose to tune out. 

Will first knew this when Jack mentioned the Ripper case long ago. He read the file. The Ripper kills in sounders, a small group of pigs, of three. He didn’t see his victims as people or prey, but as pigs. His victims are killed and mutilated by cutting, sometimes dismembered, and what remains of them is left on display and posed in various theatrical ways.

A cannibal. All the missing organs, or "surgical trophies," were being consumed by the Ripper. He killed his first victims in nine days: Minneapolis, Essex, and Baltimore. He didn't kill again for eighteen months, and there was another sounder of three, and, in as many days, all of them in Baltimore. Eleven months after the sixth victim, there was a seventh. 

The Ripper was an intelligent psychopath that Will knew would be hard to capture. He couldn’t deny how intriguing it was that the Ripper killed. The killer who had yet to be caught. 

So when word came out that the Ripper was caught and in a cell at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Will begged to differ. Thanks to Freddie Lounds, there was an unconfirmed story out there about the Chesapeake Ripper in custody. The hospital administrator, Dr. Frederick Chilton, had been confident he had the Ripper. Dr. Abel Gideon, a man convicted of killing his wife and her family, was taking credit for the Ripper murders when the Ripper hadn’t had any known killings in two years. 

Jack received a call from Frederick about the mutilation and death of a hospital nurse, Elizabeth Shell. The one responsible, Abel, began taking credit for the Ripper murders right after he committed the crime. Will could hear the eagerness in Frederick’s voice on the phone. 

Will exited the passenger seat and closed the door, his eyes set on the hospital before them. “Am I fact checking for you, Jack?” He knew the Ripper wasn’t Abel, he told Jack this too. The thing is, Jack always needed proof. 

“Yes.” Jack briefly responded, stuffing his hands in his pockets and eyeballing the entrance of the hospital. 

Will felt sick being so close to the hospital. It gave him chills that he would have to enter the building too. “I always feel a little nervous going into these places.”

“Why’s that?” Jack asked. 

Will answered truthfully. “Afraid they won’t let me out.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you here,” Jack promised with a teasing smile. 

_Yeah, not today_ , Will thought. 

They were let in by the woman at the front desk. She was the one to point out Frederick’s office where he was waiting patiently for them. 

Will had never gotten the opportunity to meet the man who ran the place, but he did hear him mentioned. He was a colleague of Alana’s and Hannibal’s, Jack added. It left Will thinking about the alpha.

The omega had yet to meet up with the other about the psych eval Jack was waiting for. Before leaving his office on Friday, Hannibal did talk to him stating Will seemed composed when inspecting the crime scene. For now, Jack would take what Hannibal gave him instead of waiting for Will to go see the psychiatrist. 

Will didn’t know what he was expecting when first meeting Frederick. The good-looking man was dressed in an elegant deep blue suit and held his head high confidently. He could sense by body language that he was a very proud and arrogant man, housing various dangerous psychopaths then attempting to rehabilitate them. He proudly held claim that he even had the Chesapeake Ripper in his hospital. 

The omega noticed something about the way Frederick was looking at him. It was as if the man was trying to undress him with his eyes, not keeping it subtle. The lingering lecherous eyes made Will uncomfortable. Jack cleared his throat to interrupt Frederick’s enjoyment. 

“Dr. Bloom just called me about you, Mr. Graham. Or shall I call you Dr. Graham?” Frederick teased with a playful glint in his eyes. 

Will sighed, finding eye contact with Frederick hard with the knowledge that the man couldn’t keep it in his pants. “I’m not a doctor.”

“You’re not FBI either.” Frederick stated, keeping his eyes locked with Will when he looked up. “That’s a temporary identification.” 

Jack extended his hand to Frederick. “Mr. Graham taught at the academy—” 

“Ah, a teacher,” Frederick interrupted Jack. “Please, gentlemen, take a seat,” he insisted, not allowing Jack to continue what he was saying. 

“Thank you.” Jack said, although the man had cut him off. 

Will took a seat like Jack, finding it hard to not want to hit Frederick with the lewd looks coming his direction. 

“Dr. Chilton, we’re going to need to see the crime scene while it’s still relatively undisturbed.” Jack announced right after Frederick took a seat. 

Frederick had a downcast gaze. “I assure you, for something so disturbing, it is quite undisturbed.” 

“Why was the nurse left alone with a prisoner in a high-security psychiatric hospital?” Will questioned, shifting the blame right into Frederick — since it clearly was. 

Will noticed the debate the man had in his head, whether to keep looking at him lasciviously or composed, with the question he was asked. It was crystal clear who Will was aiming the blame at. 

“For the two years since he was brought here, Gideon behaved perfectly and had every appearance of cooperating with attempts at therapy,” Frederick explained, earning a nod from Will. “As dictated by our present administrator, security around him was slightly...relaxed. I cannot help feeling responsible myself for what happened. He sat direct across from me and I had no idea what he was hiding. And now one of our staff is dead.” 

Jack chimed in with a sympathetic expression. “I understand, doctor. Mr. Graham is going to need to see the crime scene with as much privacy as you can provide.” 

Will cursed internally when he saw the interest in Frederick’s eyes. “Oh, yes, that thing you do.” His eyes landed on Will, “you’re quite the topic of conversation in her psychiatric circles, Mr. Graham.”

“Am I?” Will inquired unenthusiastically. 

Frederick continued, his libidinous eyes returning. “Uh, yes. A unique cocktail of personality disorders and neuroses that make you a highly skilled profiler.” 

“He’s not here to be analyzed.” Jack clarified. 

Frederick turned to Jack, rising from his seat. “Perhaps he should be. We are woefully short of material on your sort of thing, Mr. Graham. Would you mind speaking to one of the staff?” 

“Doctor.” Jack warned Fredrick. 

Frederick sent a reassuring look to Jack. “No, no, no. Not this trip.” He approached Will’s seat, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. It was too personal for Will’s taste. “Maybe a _special_ visit. 

“Thank you, Dr. Chilton. I’d like to see the crime scene now.” Will got up from his seat swiftly, glowering at Frederick. 

Frederick’s eyes lingered on Will, the wendigo knowing too well what the lustful man was doing. It didn’t last too long since Jack got up from his seat, expecting to be led to the crime scene. Frederick woke up from his “trance” and led the two men out of his office. 

“So, Gideon was restrained?” Jack inquired, Will trailing from behind not wishing to be too close. 

“Handcuffed.” Frederick shedded light on. “He concealed a fork tine in the palm of his hand and used it to pick the lock.” 

Will questioned. “Where is he now?” 

“In his cell.” Frederick stole a glance at Will, smirking widely. “You’ll note the removal of organs and the abdominal mutilations are all consistent to the Chesapeake Ripper.” 

_Trying to convince Jack,_ Will thought while eyeing Frederick with distaste. 

“So is the brutalization of the corpses, but that doesn’t change the fact that the Ripper is still out there.” Jack wasn’t having any of it until he was proven it was one hundred percent Abel. 

Frederick turned directly to Jack solemnly. “Jack, what I’m about to show you suggests otherwise.” He entered the code and the buzzing went off. He led the two into the room.

Jack whispered to Will. “Dr. Chilton was on the case when we failed to catch the Ripper after his last series of murders.” 

Elizabeth Shell, the nurse who was murdered by Abel, was impaled with various objects in a manner resembling the drawing and previous Ripper victim. It was disturbing to see her eyes pushed deep into her sockets and blood all over her face. 

“The reason you failed and kept failing to capture the Ripper was that I already had him.” Frederick’s voice was a whisper to Will’s ears by the thoughts clouding his mind. 

Jack exited the room along with Frederick, Will wondered if the two would begin bantering. It was likely, but not something he kept his mind on. Like always, his eyes shut and the pendulum swung until it stopped…

_He was being rushed into the infirmary by the guards. No one would know his goal, they would never see it coming. It wasn’t long before he was pushed into the infirmary and Nurse Shell was examining him. It was when she turned her back when he pulled the fork tine from his palm._

_He picked the lock with the fork tine. Once being successful, he turned to Nurse Shell and saw she was occupied at the moment. He removed everything on him, the machine made the flatline tone. Nurse Shell eyed the machine and turned around to face Will. She was taken back._

_Will aimed for her throat, Nurse Shell stepping backward when she felt the hit. He advanced towards her, gripping her neck tightly and then threw her forcibly onto the ground. Will got on top of her, shushing her as he gripped the sides of her head. She cried out in pain while Will used his thumbs to push her eyes into her sockets. She screamed in agony. He continued shushing her._

_Once the blood poured from her eye sockets, Will got off to grab the IV pole. When he turned back to her, Nurse Shell was crawling away like a prey trying to prevent being hunted by their predator. She never got far. She never escaped death. She touched his shoes and he impaled the nurse with the pole._

He gasped once he awoke from his imagination. Abigail. Abigail. Abigail. He repeated the name in his head and he was soothed. He wondered how it would have been if he inhaled Hannibal’s alpha scent. Would he remain composed if he was in the room? 

Will put his glasses back on. “As far as we know, it’s been two years since the Chesapeake Ripper killed?”

“That’s correct.” Jack would be the one to always have information regarding the case. 

Will kept his cerulean irises set on the floor. “When was Gideon admitted?”

“Almost two years ago.” Jack answered distractedly. Will could see memories flashing through Jack’s eyes as he stared away in the distance. 

_Miriam Lass,_ Will thought knowingly. 

  
  
  
  


**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

  
  
  
  


He found out from Jack where Will was staying at. Jack didn’t find it an issue when he found out that Hannibal wanted to bring some food he made for Will. Jack had gotten the opportunity to attend dinner at Hannibal’s once on Saturday, believing that Hannibal would do that for Will. He promised to bring his wife, Bella, over to feast on the delicious and extravagant food of Hannibal’s. 

The motel was two floored and wasn’t shabby at all, but plain. Jack informed him that Will had yet to find a house. Hannibal would have extended an offer for the omega to be a guest at his home. His house was large and had guest rooms. 

Hannibal wanted to come over earlier to have breakfast with Will, but he noticed his busy schedule. His last appointment was at two. Franklyn scheduled an earlier time. Last night Hannibal was too busy searching through his recipes before realizing his schedule was full. 

After his last appointment he chose a recipe and checked his kitchen to see if he needed to go shopping for any ingredients. He was missing a few spices he would need, so headed to the grocery store. He didn’t take long and after entering the kitchen he spent his time cooking for his beloved. 

A whole roasted leg, smoked, glazed and served on a sugar cane quill, was prepared right after his appointment with Franklyn. He hunted early and headed back home to prepare the dish. Of course, Hannibal sliced enough meat to fit in his cherry red rectangular casserole dish to keep the food warm. He was unsure how Will ate human meat, but Hannibal hoped to introduce him to a different way. 

Hannibal lightly knocked on the door of 204 and waited patiently for someone to open. When the door opened, he was greeted by Margot, dressed in a two-tone techno cotton jacket with notched lapels. Even on a regular day, she liked to be presentable. It was something Hannibal admired about her. 

However, what she was doing in Will’s room? Alana knew Will and it was likely she introduced Margot to Will. 

“Margot? What a surprise, yet a delight.” Hannibal was curious as to why the woman was there. 

Margot didn’t seem bothered by seeing Hannibal there, her mind back on Alana telling her the man was interested in Will. “Hannibal, it’s always a pleasure.” She decided to address the elephant in the room, seeing the man’s curiosity. “You’re probably wondering why I’m here?”

“Never one to beat around the bush.” Hannibal stated. He expressed his reason for being here instead. “I made some food for Will. I was hoping to share a meal with him.”

Margot eyed the casserole dish and smiled. “How romantic, Hannibal. He would be delighted.”

“He _would_ be delighted?” Hannibal noticed the past tense. “I am guessing he is not here.” 

Margot sent Hannibal a pitiful look. “Unfortunately, no. Alana and he were called to interview Dr. Gideon at the hospital. They’ve been gone for some time.” 

“Auntie Margot?” 

Hannibal heard the voice of a little girl. It was like chimes in the wind or ringing bells, a sweet and soft sound that couldn’t be ignored by the ears. 

The odd thing was the child referred to Margot as an _aunt_. Mason was dead and the two women had yet to have a child. Alana saw Will in a familial way and therefore— 

She came towards the door. Hannibal blinked a few times when he had to take a longer look at the beautiful child beside Margot. Her cerulean eyes and river of dark hair reminded her of a particular omega wendigo that happened to be his mate. Those were Will’s eyes and hair color on this child. 

_Will had a child,_ Hannibal thought with epiphany. Was this why he had resisted him more after he confirmed they were mates? 

“Hannibal, this is Abigail, Will’s daughter.” Margot introduced the two, wondering if Alana shared the fact that Will was a parent. Oh well. She revealed it. What was she supposed to say? 

Abigail’s eyes lit up, Hannibal noticed. She held her doll close, her eyes never leaving Hannibal. “You’re Hannibal!”

Hannibal couldn’t deny smiling softly at the little girl. She was quite precious. He could see so much of Will in her. He would love to get to know her. 

“Hello.” Hannibal greeted Abigail sweetly. He could see Margot was watching in amusement. 

Margot interjected. “Head inside real quick, Abigail, Hannibal and I need to have a grown up conversation.” Knowing that that meant, Abigail waved at Hannibal before heading back into the room. 

“Did you not know?” Margot asked, closing the door a bit. It wasn’t Hannibal’s business, but he was _romantically_ interested in Will so it would have to have come up some time. 

Hannibal answered honestly. “I didn’t have a clue, _but_ I am neither Will’s psychiatrist or lover, so it wouldn’t have been necessary for me to know unless Will wished to share it with me. Or if I were to find out.”

Margot winced, knowing she was going to receive no appreciation from Will or Alana. Will could share his personal life, which included Abigail, to Hannibal if he wanted to. 

“Which you found out from _me_.” Margot exhaled, pushing her hair away from her face. 

Hannibal smirked at her. “Alana and Will will most definitely keep that over your head, won’t they?”

“More than likely.” Margot answered. 

“It wouldn’t be... _odd_ of me to get to know her, would it?” Hannibal questioned unsurely. He hoped it convinced Margot that he would think this is strange. 

Hannibal was eager to get to know little Abigail. Not only had his goal been to spend more time with Will, but now it changed. He wanted to know more about Abigail. He wondered how alike she was to Will and how they differed. 

Oddly enough, she knew of his existence. Did Will talk about him around her? The thought brought a smile to his face. 

Margot shrugged carelessly and replied. “I mean she _is_ Will’s daughter and you’re interested in him, so I guess it was bound to happen some time.” 

“Actually, I was planning on making some important calls. Maybe you can watch her while I’m out here taking care of business?” Margot suggested with a wink. Hannibal was a friend of Alana’s _and_ hers. He was a good man, so of course she trusted him. 

Hannibal liked where the woman was going with this. Whether or not she knew he was the one who killed Mason, there was a clear understanding between the both of them. It was a different friendship than Alana’s, but it mattered nonetheless. 

“I would love to.” Hannibal responded. Margot and he swapped spots. He turned around, “we’ll keep it down in here.” 

Margot gave him a thumbs up before fishing out her phone from her pocket and started making her business calls. 

Hannibal entered the room. It was small and seeing the one bed, he guessed Will and Abigail snuggled together when nighttime came around. The sight would be a sweet one to witness, he could imagine Will being protective over his child. 

Will’s goal wasn’t to stay in the motel for long, of course, so it made sense why the room felt empty. There were visible luggages that were zipped up and standing up near the door. He found Abigail sitting on top of the bed with a cloth doll, a puppy and deer plush. She was lost in her own world as she babbled. 

“You’re the alpha wendigo Mommy told me about.” Hannibal was taken by surprise when Abigail finally addressed his presence. She abandoned her dolls and her beautiful cerulean eyes were on him. 

Hannibal set the casserole dish on the table before removing his coat. “Your mommy talks about me?” 

“He said that there was another wendigo here in Baltimore. He's mentioned you a few times. He seems...sad when he does.” Abigail admitted with a frown, fidgeting with her hands. 

Hannibal found it unfortunate to hear that. He thought back when he confirmed to Will that they were mates. He wasn’t sure if that was the time for Will to mention that he had a child, but it didn’t matter. 

Will didn’t seem glad when Hannibal revealed that they were meant to be together. Hannibal was slowly putting the puzzle together. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I only wish for your mommy to be happy.” Hannibal promised, approaching the little girl. 

“Really?” Abigail inquired curiously. She took her cloth doll and held it in her lap as if for comfort. Hannibal nodded in response. “You sound like you care about Mommy.”

Hannibal kept his eyes on Abigail as he took a seat right next to her. “I do. I hope you’re happy too, Abigail, I want that as well.” 

The little girl stared at him for a long moment before smiling. It was a beautiful one that Hannibal would always remember. He knew why Will wouldn’t join him for dinner when he offered. 

It was more than the fact that he had to watch over his child. If anything, Will needed to _protect_ Abigail from him. Hannibal wasn’t offended. Will had been afraid that he would harm Abigail, as if she was in the way of him having his mate. 

Abigail was not a bother though. Hannibal could see the intelligence in the little girl, wanting to learn more about her. She trusted him too when she lacked the information that he was the mate of her mother. Would she look at him differently? Would she be happy or terrified? 

“What were you playing, Abigail?” Hannibal questioned with a grin. He was definitely going to take advantage of getting to know the precious little girl in front of him. 

Abigail gestured at her cloth doll. “Artemisia Gentileschi was taking care of Randy and Raven.”

Hannibal recognized the name instantly. He had been in Italy for a long time long ago and museums were his favorite places to visit. Of course he learned of the names of the famous painters whose paintings he admired. 

“Artemisia Gentileschi is the most celebrated female painter of the 17th century.” He could reminisce looking upon a few of the painter’s paintings long ago. He hoped to go back to Florence sooner than later, even for a small trip. 

Abigail looked at him interestedly. “Really? I heard the name once and I couldn’t get it out of my head...I ended up naming my doll that.” 

Hannibal placed a hand on her head, softly stroking her dark strands. She giggled, the sound of chimes filling his eardrums. “It’s certainly a good name.”

“The dogs would like you.” Abigail blurted out of the blue. 

Hannibal took in the words that came out of her mouth. _The dogs?_ Hannibal wondered, feeling there were more discoveries coming his way. 

“We have seven. They’re back in Wolf Trap, though, until we find a house.” Abigail explained. “It’ll be nice when they’re here,” she said forlornly. 

Hannibal couldn’t help wondering what it would be like having _seven_ dogs in his fancy house. They were a part of Will’s and Abigail’s family and they meant a lot to him. When Will and Abigail were living in his home with him, he wouldn’t deny them their furry companions. 

He wished he could have the two of them living with him now, but there were things he needed to further discuss with Will. Their dilemma they were enduring now needed to be fixed. Now that he knew what was bothering Will, he could imagine how things would work out. 

Hannibal eyed the brush that was on the nightstand. He got it to grab it and decided to sit behind Abigail. The little girl giggled when she felt the bristles touch her scalp. 

Hannibal recalled brushing Mischa’s hair long ago. He learned how to put ribbons and other accessories in her hair too. Mischa found it fun and Hannibal didn’t deny her the enjoyment. The memory brought tears to his eyes, but he shook his head. 

There was nothing sad about the situation before him. He was here with Abigail. He continued brushing her hair with a smile, enjoying himself. 

“Why don’t you tell me about your dogs?” Hannibal asked, enjoying the sound of Abigail’s voice as well. It nearly felt like they were just father and daughter. Hannibal loved it. 

Simply hearing Abigail speak brought a smile to his face. Everything she said, he took in. He listened intently like a parent would, but he didn’t do it to put on some act. He truly kept his ears open for Abigail because he wanted to hear what she had to say. 

The thought of spending more moments with Abigail, hopefully Will being there too, brought happiness to Hannibal. 

  
  
  
  


**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

  
  
  
  


It was a relief when the interviews with Abel were over. Separate ones were best for comparing and contrasting, so unfortunately one of them stayed behind with Frederick while the other went first. Will ended up being the one to endure the arrogant man. 

Frederick was completely convinced that he had the Chesapeake Ripper whereas Will begged to differ. Not only did the man repeatedly and proudly claimed to have the Ripper, the looks he sent him we're beyond appropriate. 

Did lustful people like that not understand when the ones they were attracted to just weren't interested? He was glad when Alana finished and he could head in and interview Abel. 

Like he expected, Abel went on about himself being the Ripper. It nearly sounded like Frederick’s words were coming right out of the psychopathic man, something he noted was odd. 

Alana was asked to stay behind since Frederick wanted to go over something involving their work. Alana told him not to wait for her, so he drove to the motel. He was glad Margot was free to pick up Abigail and watch her. He definitely owed her one — he promised her that twice before heading to the hospital. 

When he arrived at the motel he could see Margot on the phone. She spotted him, waving at him with a smile. He waved back in response before unbuckling the seatbelt and exiting the car. He couldn’t wait to see Abigail. She must have been confused to hear her Aunt Margot was picking her up, but he notified the school so she knew before.

Quickly and cautiously, he went up the stairs. Margot must have ended a call since she placed her phone in her pocket right after. “How was the interview?”

“Dr. Chilton and Abel don’t refuse to remind everyone that the Ripper has been caught.” Will would love to prove Frederick wrong so it could blow up in his face. Maybe it would teach him to not make claims like those. 

Margot crossed her arms. “Alana says he calls himself a _collector of psychopaths_.”

“He’s a man seeking fame in higher psychiatric circles by housing various dangerous psychopaths then attempting to rehabilitate them. Being the keeper of the Chesapeake Ripper? That’s an achievement he would love.” Will explained. 

Abigail’s giggle rang after Will spoke. He smiled, imagining his little girl playing with Artemisia Gentileschi and her other toys. He knew she didn’t want to take everything out just for Will to find a home for them just for her to pack it all up. 

“Alana was held up by frederick.” Will answered just in case Margot was wondering. 

Margot nodded. “That’s fine. She said she would be busy. She plans on heading to the academy for another lecture soon.”

“I haven’t even thought about teaching. It hasn’t been that long though.” Will remembered when his life consisted of lecturing in a classroom full of students about psychopaths. 

Margot patted his shoulder reassuringly. “It’s good Abigail and you are here. It’ll be even better once the dogs arrive.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Will agreed. He thought of his dogs. He made sure to call or message Molly when he could. She was an amazing woman taking in animals that didn’t even belong to her. She had looked after Abigail, a child that wasn’t hers, whenever Will asked her to. He appreciated her and Wally. 

The door had a small crack since Margot didn’t close it all the way. Will opened it, Margot following right behind. He was expecting to see Abigail on the bed playing with her toys. All at once, it hit him. 

Another voice. The alpha scent in the room. 

Abigail was sitting at the edge of the bed, holding Artemisia Gentileschi in her hands. Hannibal was on the bed too, right behind Abigail, brushing her long dark hair cascading down her back. They were both conversing, matching smiles on their faces. 

“Will.” 

The omega was out of it that he hadn’t realized Abigail and Hannibal were looking in his direction. Hannibal set the brush on bed while Abigail jumped off and ran to hug her mother. Once she collided with him, Will hugged her lovingly. 

Hannibal approached them with curious eyes. Abigail slipped away from Will’s arms and went to stand near Hannibal. 

“I hope you don’t mind, Will, I asked Hannibal to watch Abigail while I took care of some important calls outside.” Margot chimed in, noticing the silence on Will’s part. 

By the look in her face, Margot hoped that she hadn’t made the biggest mistake in her life. She knew Abigail was everything to Will. If he didn’t want Abigail with nice strangers she trusted then he wasn’t wrong. Abigail had known of Hannibal though. 

“It’s Hannibal.” Abigail muttered, smiling up at Hannibal. The alpha wendigo placed a hand on Abigail’s shoulder. 

Will shuddered at the touch. Hannibal didn’t fail to notice it. Obviously, it was time for them to talk once more. Hannibal turned to Abigail. “Abigail, why don’t you get some ice cream with Auntie Margot?” He pulled out his wallet and placed the money in Abigail’s little hand. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Will had found his voice. He observed the body language from the alpha. From what it seemed, Hannibal was being good with Abigail. The omega found it odd, yet he knew he was relieved about it. 

Abigail thanked Hannibal before walking over to Margot. “Once again, Will, I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries.” The omega could hear the guilt in her tone. 

“Don’t worry about it, Margot,” Will wheeled around to look at her with a reassuring smile. When Margot and Abigail were out of the room, Will turned to look at his mate. 

Hannibal’s smile hadn’t left his face. Will kept his eyes on the alpha, observing all the reactions he might have. Will wasn’t going to introduce Hannibal to Abigail. His fears of his mate rejecting his child clouded his thoughts. It was sweet that Abigail wanted to meet the other wendigo, but there was something she didn’t know about Hannibal. 

“I came over to bring food,” Hannibal’s maroon eyes landed on the cherry red casserole dish on the table. He faced the omega, taking a few steps closer, “I wanted to talk to you, Will.”

Will watched his mate proceeded towards him. He didn’t move a muscle. “What is there for us to talk about, Hannibal?” 

It was like back in Hannibal’s office. The alpha had walked up to Will until their faces were inches away. Will sensed his relaxed aura. He believed Hannibal could sense his hostile one. 

“She’s a beautiful child, Will.”

At first it was as if those words went in one ear and came out the other, but they were engraved in his mind. Was it normal for other wendigos to accept the children of their mate’s? 

Hannibal got to meet Abigail. While Margot was occupied, the alpha _spent time_ with Abigail. His mate got to know the child that wasn’t his. What he was expecting wasn’t what was happening. 

Will was shocked to find his words. “She means everything to me, Hannibal.” He knew it showed in his voice and face that his words were true. 

“I know.” Hannibal replied briefly, his hand finding its way on Will’s face. He chuckled softly when the omega leaned into the touch. “She talked about you. She mentioned the dogs back in Wolf Trap. It’s unfortunate that she doesn’t have the father she deserves. Surely, the lack of one bothers her greatly.”

_We’re so similar,_ Will thought, understanding what it was like to have one parent. He wished for the mother he never met. Abigail may not wish to meet _her_ father, but she wanted one. 

“She’s sweet.” Will agreed, a smile appearing on his face. His eyes were becoming glossy. 

Hannibal chuckled at the sight of his mate’s smile. He yearned to see it more. “The sweetest.” 

“I need to know,” Will started, losing his voice again. Hannibal seemed to like Abigail, but he was always expecting the worst at any second. “I can’t...I can’t choose you over her…”

Hannibal got closer, resting his forehead on Will’s. The omega was looking down, avoiding the maroon eyes seeking him. “I would never ask you to.” Will glanced up with astonishment. “If anything, _I_ should be the one asking to be accepted into the family you’ve built.”

Will moved away to examine Hannibal’s face. The alpha wasn’t joking. “But, she’s not...alphas are possessive and I didn’t know if mates accepted—”

“Be as it may, I wish to care and love her as you do. I could only one day hope that she sees me as the fatherly figure she wishes for.” Hannibal answered, knowing his response settled the fears his mate clearly had. 

Will was shocked. This wasn’t the response he was expecting. It was one he wanted, but never thought it would occur. He was convinced it would go the other way, but it hadn’t. 

He could have his mate and his daughter at the same time. Hannibal wanted to be a father to Abigail — she would have two parents. She deserved the world and Will could see Hannibal wanting to give it to her. He remembers entering the room, he heard Abigail’s giggles and Hannibal’s loving tone. 

Everything was falling perfectly in line. 

Hannibal was satisfied to see Will was relieved. “I was hoping you two would come over for dinner tonight. We shared the food I brought and I know it’s a school night, but I was thinking you both stay.” 

“You want us to stay over at your house?” Will asked with a teasing glint in his eyes. He was flattered by the offer. The best part about it was that Abigail would be with them. 

“I have many guest rooms in my home, but I wouldn’t oppose sharing a bed. We don’t have to do anything, just sleep together in each other’s arms.” 

Will was the one to get closer to Hannibal, a confidence rising within him. “It would be practice for how we would spend our whole lives together.”

“Exactly.” Hannibal confirmed. He didn’t hesitate when he wrapped an arm around Will’s waist and pulled him close. “I want Abigail to accept me. I want to be a father to her. I hope she chooses me.”

Abigail smiled at Hannibal, Will reminisced. The alpha was a complete stranger and yet she accepted him. Perhaps she had already chosen Hannibal. 

“If she hasn’t already, I think she will in time.” Will promised, resting his hands on Hannibal’s chest. 

Their faces were only inches away. When the alpha connected their lips, Will didn’t shy away. He kissed back, a fire being set from inside him. It was the omega in him reacting to the fact that they were finally with their mate as they should be.

The passionate, loving kiss they shared signified that Will had given in. He wanted to be with Hannibal, spend the rest of their lives together. All the love and care the alpha would give him, Will accepted it all. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and little Abi met 😊😊  
> How can you not love Abi, but clearly Hannibal does 😊😊  
> And the Hannigram moment we've been waiting for has happened 😍😍😍 I was very excited about that too  
> Lol I took Randy's name from the show and made him one of Abi's stuffed animals and the deer is called "Raven" because of "Ravenstag" 😅😅😅  
> Next chapter Will start where we left off - Will and Abigail go to Hannibal's for dinner 😍😍😍  
> Thankyu again for the love and support once more (sorry for repeating this but I mean it) and stay tuned for the next update ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, I know you've all been anticipated for an update and I'm happy that I was able to get one for this week 😊😊 this will carry on from chapter 9, I hope you are all doing well and my first week of college went awesome and I can't wait to see what comes next since it's really fun 😄😄 I hope you all enjoy this chapter ❤️

Hannibal watched in enjoyment as Will and Abigail took in his home with their identical cerulean irises. He hoped that they would like it. He planned to have Will and Abigail move in as soon as possible. Of course, this was a discussion he would need to further have with his beloved mate. 

Something in the alpha told him the omega wouldn’t reject the offer.

The three wendigos ended up in the fancy kitchen of Hannibal’s. Even for the simplest things, Hannibal loved for everything to appear presentable. When guests were present (that were human, of course) he might make some tea or coffee to share in the fancy tea set he owned and polished to perfection. 

Wendigos didn’t _indulge_ in human beverages and food, so it was necessary to be this way. Besides, he was going to add things to the meal. Abigail was still young and he remembered being her age and his parents wanting his palate to grow accustomed to human food. Of course, he was looking after the child he would delightfully call his own. 

Hannibal and Will were behind the counter. Hannibal was preparing the meat while he gave Will the task to focus on the artichokes he was cutting. Sitting down in the fancy chair in the corner of the kitchen, Abigail was reading a book with Artemisia Gentileschi. 

“Margot told me Alana and you were interviewing Dr. Abel Gideon today.” Hannibal began, stroking up a conversation curiously. He recalled an article of Freddie Lounds’ where she claimed the Ripper had been captured. 

Will didn’t seem too bothered by the topic chosen. He knew Abigail wouldn’t be bothered by it. She understood what he wanted her to about his work, but he noticed she never asked for details. It was none of her concern, therefore she could carry on without having to fully understand all he did. 

“I’m working on the Chesapeake Ripper case. Dr. Gideon _mimicked_ the Ripper when he killed a nurse at the hospital.” Will could feel the frustration rise in him. Frederick was still claiming the Ripper was in his care. Abel wasn’t making it any better by saying the same thing Frederick said. 

Hannibal didn’t hide his proud smile. Not only did he receive his mate recently, but someone who would see him for the theatrical killer he was. Granted, his case was different since he fed on all his victims, so he was different. He didn’t have to _set them up_ like he did, but where was the fun in that? 

He also doubted his mate would turn him in. It was because of their bond that Hannibal knew Will would never do that. They were both wendigos, so he would get that part too. However, he didn’t feel like telling his omega right then and there that he was the one Jack was chasing desperately. 

“Dr. Gideon is claiming to be the Ripper?” He prepped the meat, extending his hand for a knife Will got from the block. “I’m guessing this won’t sit right with the true psychopath.”

Will scoffed, knowing Hannibal to be correct. “Who would want their identity taken from them? I would imagine the Ripper _teaches_ Dr. Gideon his lesson when it comes to taking something so precious.”

Ironically, Will had just given him an idea. Hannibal wouldn’t mind putting Abel in his place for claiming to be him. All thanks to his lovely omega, of course. 

Once Hannibal placed the meat in the oven and took the chopped artichokes, he poured some water for them in his fancy tea set. Even for the smallest things, Hannibal loved to indulge in his great taste. 

Hannibal kept one teacup near the kitchen while handing one to Will. His omega thanked him softly before taking a sip. Hannibal took one over to Abigail, who was immersed in the book she was reading.

“Here you go, Abigail.” The little girl glanced up at the alpha wendigo and thanked him before accepting it. Hannibal loved the perfect manners Abigail had. Obviously, Will raised her well and he did not have to worry about Abigail being respectful since she respected everyone with effortless grace. 

Neither of the adult wendigos noticed what Abigail was doing after she drank all of the water from the teacup. Instead, she was inspecting how pretty it was. It was a gorgeous little white footed teacup made of fine bone china and detailed with an embossed platinum edge band and a thin platinum accent line. Hannibal knew what great taste meant and thrived in when it came to everything. 

It was such a beautiful creation that the little girl accidentally let it slip from her tiny fingers. Abigail gasped when she saw the pretty teacup fall. The sound of glass shattering grabbed Hannibal’s and Will’s attention, fearing something was wrong. 

“Abi, are you okay?” It made perfect sense for Will’s first instinct was maternal. He ran to his daughter, checking her to see if there was anything visibly wrong with her. There seemed to be nothing wrong. 

Abigail looked worried as she stared at the shattered teacup. “It was so pretty, Mommy...I didn’t mean to drop it.” She apologetically glanced at Hannibal, fearing he might be angered at her. 

As a matter of fact, the alpha wendigo was not upset. He was glad that Abigail was fine, he had been worried too. Sure he lost a teacup, but it could be replaced. After cleaning up the glass shards, he advanced towards the little wendigo. He could sense her worry, but it was unnecessary for her to feel that way. 

“Don’t worry, Abigail,” he bent down to be eye level with the little girl. Her cerulean irises met his maroon ones. He thought it was sweet that she admired the teacup so much she ended up dropping it. 

Abigail smiled softly, seeing that there was no need to worry. However, she wondered, “what are you going to do about the teacup you lost though?”

Hannibal rose and placed a hand on Abigail’s head, refusing to ruffle such lovely dark locks. “You’ll have to be my little teacup, now won't you?” He chuckled when he earned a bright smile from the little girl. It was set. He had given Abigail a nickname. 

It was an unforgettable moment for certain. Just having dinner with his mate and Abigail felt correct. Of course, in time he hoped to earn the position as Abigail’s father, but even when he legally adopted her it was up to her whether or not she would accept him as such. He was ecstatic to see the little wendigo was trusting him. He wanted that. 

Will rarely talked about work and Hannibal just asked a few questions before turning to Abigail. The little girl went all sorts of places from her best friend Marissa Schurr to the seven dogs back in Wolf Trap. It was already crystal clear that this was the life Hannibal wanted and had wanted for such a long time. 

“I like you, Hannibal.” Abigail suddenly said while lying on the bed of the guest room closest to his bedroom. Will and he would be sharing it so they would hear Abigail if something was wrong. 

Moments before, Hannibal had placed Abigail in bed while Will received a call from Jack. Abigail got ready for bed and was now tucked in with Artemisia Gentileschi by her side. Hannibal was with her, of course. He too was dressed ready for bed in his cozy maroon sweater and pajama pants. 

The alpha wendigo was talking about the many paintings he's seen in Florence, Italy, not forgetting to include some of Artemisia Gentileschi’s. This made Abigail giggle since her doll was named the same as the painter. 

Hannibal smiled while Abigail’s words replayed in his head. These were the exact words he yearned to hear when Abigail spoke to him. He worried too much when it was clear that Abigail was growing close to him too. He just needed and wanted to be certain on what the little girl wanted. In time, she would learn the true meaning behind Will’s and his relationship. 

“I like you too, Teacup.” Hannibal replied, tapping her little nose with his index finger. The alpha heard chimes when Abigail laughed. It was a sweet sound he truly did love. 

Abigail looked hesitant to open her mouth, but she did so either way. “Are we going to keep seeing you, Hannibal?” She held Artemisia Gentileschi closer to her chest while watching for the alpha’s reaction. 

“Would you like that?” Hannibal questioned. Abigail’s eyes sparkled, Hannibal imagined she was thinking of all sorts of things for them to do in the future. 

Abigail nodded vigorously while joy welled up within her. She knew that Hannibal cared about her mother’s and her happiness, he admitted this back at the motel. From what she had seen, her mother was happy when around Hannibal. Abigail did hope they would see the alpha wendigo a lot more often. 

Will entered the guest room with his phone in his hand. Hannibal and Abigail looked in his direction. “There’s another case, but Jack will fill me in tomorrow morning.” 

“Thank heavens. It’s late and I would prefer you not be out.” Hannibal muttered protectively. He knew his alpha instincts would kick in. They would take a major toll in the days to come, he knew. 

Will rolled his eyes with a grin before sitting at the sides of the bed like Hannibal. “Jack wants me there early unfortunately.” 

Hannibal was not satisfied to hear that, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. He would have to enjoy his mate’s presence when he returned. “If you would like I can take Abigail to school?” 

“I wouldn’t want to burden you, Hannibal.” The alpha was already doing so much, Will did not know if it was fair. 

“Nonsense.” Hannibal shook his head. He turned to grin at Abigail, “would you like that, Teacup?” Abigail giggled while nodding. She too liked the nickname Hannibal had picked out just for her. 

It was set then. Will was not sure if he would be able to stay to eat breakfast with his mate and daughter, but he would make up for it after. Hannibal taking Abigail to school would cause their bond to grow more, the omega concluded which was a major plus in his opinion. 

“If you need anything, do come and tell us, okay Abi?” It would be weird for Will too. For the few days they have been in Baltimore, they shared a bed together. It gave Will a sense of security that he was right there near his child in case anything were to happen. 

The omega did not have to worry about that though. Hannibal was also in the house and with the two of them together, they would be able to defend Abigail if they needed to. 

“Yes, Mommy,” the little girl replied, gaining a kiss on the cheek from her mother. “I love you, Mommy.” 

Will pressed his forehead onto Abigail’s for a brief moment. “I love you too,” he mumbled before getting off the bed and nearing the entrance door. 

Hannibal wanted Abigail to say the same to him since she would end up being his daughter soon, but it was all a process. He embraced the little girl, who hugged back. 

“Good night, Teacup.” Hannibal whispered, not letting go until the wendigo child did so. 

Abigail replied. “Goodnight, Hannibal,” she pulled away and smiled at the both of them before fixing her blanket and keeping her doll right next to her. 

When the door closed, Abigail closed her eyes and thought of how great her day had gone. She made a mental note to tell Marissa all about Hannibal the next day. 

  
  
  
  


**_~ Hannigram ~_ **

  
  
  
  


After the two males tucked Abigail in, they headed to Hannibal’s bedroom. Will thought it was nice that Hannibal was there to wish Abigail goodnight. He was taking the role of a father quite seriously. The omega admired that deeply about his alpha mate. 

Will could imagine living in this house with Hannibal. Abigail seemed to take in the place with awe. 

The omega wanted to enjoy everything happening at the moment. He wanted to be with Hannibal, but he also didn’t want to speed things up too fast. They wouldn’t be indulging in any night activities, but Hannibal wasn’t bothered, which relieved Will. Hannibal was being patient and loving, something Will was grateful for. 

Once Will finished dressing in the bathroom, he allowed Hannibal to go in. While the alpha was absent, Will checked his phone real quick to make sure Alana or Jack hadn’t texted him or anything. He was glad to see there was nothing there. 

He didn’t notice Hannibal from behind, encircling his arms around his waist and pulling him close. Will put his phone in his pocket and leaned into the intimate embrace of his mate. This was how it was all supposed to be. 

Mates. It was still a fresh and new topic for him that he had never truly known about. He couldn’t change the things that happened, so it was pointless for him to feel guilty for not knowing too much about it. 

Will turned around to face his alpha, Hannibal keeping his arms in place. “Tell me more about mates. It’s something I’m new to.” 

“It’s a shame your father told you nothing.” Hannibal said. He sighed disappointedly. “It’s a beautiful aspect of our nature.” 

Two hearts connected by one soul, Will concluded. “Two destined to be together. It’s purely _amorous_ ,” he muttered as he placed his hands on Hannibal's chest. 

“It is indeed.” Hannibal agreed. 

His parents taught Mischa and he about mates when they were younger. They explained to them that sometimes you were lucky enough to have visions about your mates, but luckily you could tell easily from just being in their presence. Mates meant everything to wendigos as they were monogamous and remained mated to their destined one for life. 

One mate for each wendigo. If you lost your mate, it was a significant loss. Sharing children with if your mate would keep you occupied, but the emptiness deep down would last until death. 

“We mate for life. Dreams, sometimes if you’re lucky, and our own instincts lead us to our destined one. Upon meeting our mate, nothing else in the world matters. We’ll cherish and protect our mates always.” Hannibal enlightened. 

Will remembered the last person he was intimate with. It didn’t end well, but what came out of it was worth it. Garret Jacob Hobbs may have been Abigail’s biological father, but he wasn't Will's mate or Abigail’s father. 

“You dreamt me?” Will remembered Hannibal mentioned it before. It didn’t surprise him that some wendigos would be able to dream of their mates. He knew his true nature was an oddity. 

Hannibal placed his hand on and tenderly stroked Will’s face, frequently brushing his thumb over Will’s lips. He stared at Will with infatuation as if he was under the omega’s spell. 

“A beautiful dream it was,” Hannibal confessed ardently. It felt too good to be true to have Will in the flesh, instead of a dream. Like he desired, he could hold him, caress and kiss him, and mate him. 

It did stir up a sickening feeling to think that another alpha had touched Will before him, but there was more to it. Abigail was the light of Will’s life along with his furry companions. Besides, Hannibal was growing quite attached to Abigail. She was a beautiful and intelligent child that he would be happy to raise as his own. He was comforted that she liked him too. 

Will had yet to tell him the origin story of Abigail’s biological father and he would not ask in an inappropriate time. Since they were discussing mates, Hannibal wondered if his lovely omega would tell him. He had been curious about it ever since he met Abigail. 

“Abigail’s biological father.” Hannibal stated as if the words were poison. He yearned to be a fatherly figure to Abigail since Will and he were to mate. Abigail would be under his care and he wished to treat her like his own. 

Will’s eyes darkened. Hannibal assumed there was no good story behind Abigail’s biological father. Will didn’t have a child with his mate which was already a red flag. He imagined some wendigos would find it unforgivable, but there was no reason for Will to feel sorry. Something good came out of Will and the other wendigo: Abigail. 

Hannibal expected Will to close up or become uncomfortable when the topic was brought up. He was prepared for the reactions Will may have. He would be right there with him. 

“My father was the only alpha wendigo in my life I knew for my whole life. My mother was an omega, so my father had an idea about heats. He explained to me when I was of age. I was shocked to meet another alpha wendigo in Wolf Trap. It was unexpected, as was my heat...”

Hannibal tilted his head, staring at his omega bewilderingly. “His pheromones must’ve triggered it.” 

“Garret Jacob Hobbs was his name.” Hannibal focused on the _was_ of the sentence. “It was an affair of convenience. I barely knew anything about mates and when I told him I was pregnant he wanted to be a part of Abigail’s life. I couldn’t deny him that, especially when he appeared affectionate. I didn’t know there was _someone_ out there for me...”

Hannibal frowned. “You considered him a good alpha?” 

Will explained honestly, “I did. He loved the child he helped create with me. He wasn’t bad to me either. Garret was there whenever I needed him. The dogs neither liked or distrusted him, but he paid no attention to them. I had Abigail and I was going to have a complete family, or so I thought.” 

Hannibal moved his face closer to Will’s, resting his head on the omega’s. “What made him unsuitable?” 

“I mistook love for obsession. My father told me alphas were possessive and I thought Garret was just going _alpha_ _mode_. It was hard to pry her out of his arms when she needed to feed. He always wanted to hold her...it seemed fine until I overheard him telling her that she would always be his. I found out he was going to leave back to Minnesota with Abigail. She hadn’t even been weaned yet...”

Hannibal whispered. “He was a psychopath obsessed with the beautiful child you shared. Taking her would’ve resulted in her own death at such a young age.” 

“I killed him.” Will announced nonchalantly. He had known what he was doing when he committed the murder. Killing was a part of being a wendigo, so he was already skilled in that. He couldn’t feel any regret when killing Garret. 

“It was the only way, Will,” Hannibal wasn’t bothered, if anything impressed. Evidently as a wendigo, Will lived to kill. It was nice to know he could do without the intent of feeding. Will killed Garret to save Abigail and himself. Who knows what Garret would have done to Will if he felt his plan was threatened? 

Will did what he needed to do. Hannibal was proud of that. If he hadn’t, he might not have his beloved omega and sweet Abigail with him. Now that they were in each other’s lives, Hannibal could take care of the both of them and perhaps a child Will and he could share together. 

Hannibal recalled first meeting Will when the omega was hesitant of him to the point of avoiding him all together. He figured out why his beloved mate hadn’t ran into his arms upon their first meeting. However, it wouldn’t have even gone that way literally, but Will would have sought him out. 

There was nothing to forgive and forget. Will didn’t grow up knowing the true nature of mates. The only person to blame would be Will’s father, but there was not even use of doing so. Hannibal was just delighted to have Will and Abigail in his life now. 

Hannibal had lost no time. Will and he could make many memories together. He could love and protect Abigail like a father should — he wanted to be that for her and he hoped she wanted him to fill that position. 

Once again, Hannibal moved to stand right behind Will, placing his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the omega’s shoulder. “Fate kept us a part for some time, but I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

Will placed his hands over Hannibal’s. “I love that you wish to accept Abigail as your own child.”

“You were worried I would be like a new male lion entering the pride to kill the children that weren’t of my seed.” 

Will exhaled. “I didn’t think of it much when you revealed to me that we were mates. When I realized you weren’t wrong, the fear settled in.” 

The only alphas Hannibal had known in his life were his father and uncle Robert. Mischa and he were the only children of their parents. His uncle and aunt Lady Murasaki had no children. Hannibal wondered if other alpha wendigos would have taken in their mate’s children that didn’t belong to them. 

Hannibal fondly played with the dark ringlets of Will’s. “Abigail is a precious child and anyone would be lucky to be a parent to her. I truly adore her, there’s much of you in her. Garret Jacob Hobbs would have been the death of her, thank heavens she has you. And me now.” 

“She likes you a lot too.” Will added, remembering Abigail admitting to this. All of the puzzle pieces were fitting to make a perfect picture. Abigail was Hannibal’s and his daughter. 

With a playful grin, Hannibal whispered. “Abigail Lecter. It has a nice ring to it.” 

Will imagined Abigail and he sharing Hannibal’s surname. He would like that. “It does sound nice.” They would have to change Abigail’s legal surname and add Hannibal as her other parent. 

“We’ll be an official family. I want that with the both of you. Even the dogs.” Hannibal remembered Abigail mentioning the dogs back at the motel. Will assumed Abigail had done so. 

“It all feels like a dream, Hannibal.” Will admitted. It felt like it was a beautiful dream that he would be awoken from. 

Hannibal grinned. “I would hope it’s a good one then.”

“The best.” Will muttered, his eyelids slowly closing. The alpha scent was lulling him. 

Hannibal led Will towards the bed where the two wendigos ended up sitting at the edge. “I was hoping Abigail and you would move in with me. First make the necessary adjustments and then bring the dogs.”

Will laughed at the thought of his many dogs in Hannibal’s fancy home. Abigail would love that. She was eager to introduce Hannibal to all seven of them and she was a hundred percent sure they would all love Hannibal. 

“My life feels complete with you, Hannibal,” Will murmured. He reminisced Hannibal telling him his life was complete now that he was present. It feared him at first since he didn’t understand the alpha. Now he did though, because he was making him feel the same. 

Hannibal brought his hand to Will’s face, frequently touching the omega’s lips. “ _Forever_ , we’re bonded,” he whispered before claiming Will’s lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys thought about this update in the comment section down below, all of your comments make my day or night (whenever I get to read them lol) 😅😅 I know this just more Hannibal, Will and Abigail moments (which I live to write 😍😍😍), but there's more coming, so stay tuned and until the next update, my lovely readers ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update my lovely readers!! I'm prewriting many scenes for the chapters later so then when I'm ready to work on them I have a lot prepared so an update can come out for you all XD  
> This leaves off from the last chapter - so Tuesday morning :)  
> There's more coming so stay tuned for the updates to come afterwards and I want to thank you for being patient with these updates, I love you all ^^

Upon waking up, the first thing that came to the omega was the intoxicating scent of his mate. Will could feel Hannibal’s strong arms encircled around his waist, his body pulled close to the alpha. The undeniable euphoric feeling in him was due to the result that he was with his mate. Will wished he could indulge in this loving moment forever. 

It was still odd to him that he learned something new about his true nature within so little time. Just yesterday, he accepted Hannibal into his life. He believed Abigail had too, although she was still unaware of the true meaning behind Hannibal’s and his relationship. Will wanted her to know earlier than later. He made a mental note to talk to her about it. 

“I know you’re awake, mylimasis.” Will blushed when he felt the alpha’s breath tickle the back of his neck. If he could wake up every morning like this, life would be perfect for the omega. 

Will did not move one inch, wishing he did not have to head out earlier. “Just indulging in the moment before reality decides to barge in and ruin the moment.”

“It always will.” Hannibal knew this to be true since Jack would always need Will’s input. The odd cases involving psychopaths would never go away. They would come and go for Will to clean up the mess. 

“I’m happy I can enjoy breakfast with Abi and you before heading out.” Will was relieved about that. He would be unable to drop off Abigail at school, but Hannibal was fine with doing so. Will could see the goodness behind the idea. 

Hannibal agreed while he kept one arm circled around Will’s waist and brought his hand up to caress his mate’s face. “I am too. Abigail and I will spend more time together, that’s a plus.” 

Will chuckled. Abigail had found no problem about it either. He rose up from where he laid. Hannibal mimicked him, now both of them sitting beside each other. “What does it mean?” 

“What?” Hannibal inquired, unaware of what Will was referring to. 

Will remembered the word, yet he knew it would not sound as beautiful from him as it did from Hannibal. “ _Mylimasis_. It’s a term of endearment, I know.”

“Beloved, which you are to me,” the alpha answered. Hannibal leaned close to kiss his beloved omega. Will replied when he wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, pulling him closer. 

The ring from Will’s phone ruined the loving moment between the two wendigos. Hannibal excused himself and headed to the bathroom while Will picked up the phone. He checked who was calling and saw it was Jack. He answered it. 

Once he was done in the bathroom, Hannibal headed downstairs to start breakfast. 

The conversation with Jack was brief and he was just giving him a short warning of what was going on. He did not give too much details since it would be further explained once they met. Jack told him he would pick him up. 

Will tried to ignore the silence from Jack when he told the man the address he was at right now. After what felt like forever, Jack told him he would see him in a little bit. Will agreed and the two bid goodbye before hanging up. 

The omega entered the bathroom to wash up before exiting the bedroom to wake Abigail up. He could tell that it must have been different from sleeping in the motel in comparison to sleeping in her very own room at Hannibal’s. 

Slowly, the omega opened the door to the bedroom and peaked in to see Abigail snuggling with her doll while her soft snores were heard. Before approaching the bed to wake her up, Will inspected the bench at the foot of the bed. Hannibal explained the guest rooms were not much, but he did decorate them tastefully. 

Yesterday when Hannibal invited them to stay over, Will made sure he packed some things for Abigail and he. Although he was unaware that Jack would need him early today, he told Abigail to bring her backpack since he thought he would be dropping her off this morning. They brought clothes too, of course. 

After checking that her backpack was ready, Will advanced towards the bed and gently shook his daughter. “Abigail, it’s time to wake up,” he softly announced with a smile at seeing her stir in her sleep and scrunch up her face. 

The little wendigo fluttered her eyes open like a butterfly spreading their wings. Groggily, Abigail rose and stretched her arms. “Good morning, Mommy,” Abigail greeted while yawning.

Will lifted Abigail off of the bed and set her on the ground. “Come on, Abi. We’re going to have breakfast with Hannibal.” He allowed her to wash her face and brush her teeth in the bathroom in the guest room. It was a nice touch since the guest bathroom was downstairs. 

Once Abigail was finished, she appeared more awake. “Hannibal is a good cook.” Abigail commented, leaving Artemisia Gentileschi on the bed while grabbing her mother’s hand. She used her free one to rub her eyes. 

Will chuckled at Abigail’s cuteness. “He is.” Both of them were used to raw human meat because that was how his own father introduced their diet to him. Hunt in a secluded area, kill quickly, take the meat and eat right there if you could. 

It was the way his parents used to hunt before he was born. When it was just Will, he hunted the same exact way. After Abigail was born, he used his father’s cooler where he would put the raw meat in. His father did the same after he was born too since it was not only him to worry about anymore. 

_At least he taught me how to hunt_ , Will thought. 

When mother and daughter were downstairs, they could hear Hannibal cooking in the kitchen. Both of them headed inside the room to see Hannibal preparing the food. 

“Good morning, Teacup,” Hannibal greeted Abigail with a warm smile. As always, he was glad to see the young wendigo. 

Abigail was joyous to see the alpha wendigo too. With her free hand she waved at him, “Good morning to you too, Hannibal.” 

“Can you set the table, Abigail?” Hannibal asked politely, eyeballing the plates on the counter. 

“Mm-hmm!” Abigail agreed while making her way towards the counter to grab the plates and headed back to the dining room. 

Will helped Hannibal bring the food in and laid it on the table after Abigail was finished setting everything up. After thanking Hannibal for the meal, the three began eating. Small conversations occurred between the three wendigos, smiles never leaving their faces. 

Although the moment could not last longer, both wendigos wished it would. Hannibal could get used to having both Will and Abigail sit at his sides while eating meals together. Seeing Will’s loving smile and hearing Abigail carry on conversations with such innocence. 

This is exactly the life Hannibal had been yearning for. The alpha could tell this was the same thing Will and Abigail wanted too.

_**~ Hannigram ~** _

Right after joining Hannibal and Abigail for breakfast and bidding them goodbye, he went right outside of Hannibal’s house and saw Jack in his car waiting for him. The omega wendigo wished he could spend the rest of the time with his mate and child, but not today unfortunately. 

Will could feel Jack’s eyes on him. He shuddered when Jack opened his mouth. “I don’t judge people, Will, I just want you to know that. I was surprised to hear you were at Dr. Lecter’s _house_. You were not a fan of him, from the vibes I got when you two interacted?” 

It was nice to know Jack was open-minded. Will felt like he was being suffocated by the obvious awkwardness between them at the moment. 

“We got to know each other better.” Will began. Jack and the rest of the world would never understand the connection the alpha and he had. Heck, he did not until last night. “I realized I was wrong about him.” It was part of the truth. Will worried Hannibal would not accept Abigail and he had. 

Jack nodded, trying to understand what Will was saying, but he could tell he was not going to go into details. “That’s nice, that’s nice.” It was a good thing that Will was letting more happiness into his life, Jack knew Abigail was a source of the emotion. Speaking of the little girl, “does Abigail like him?” 

“She does, which is a relief.” Will answered. 

Jack recalled Hannibal asking for Will’s address. It was a nice gesture to break the ice, he suspected. Seemingly, everything had been in Hannibal’s favor. The topic was dropped and Jack decided it was best to discuss the case for now.

“The victim was found in the hotel bathtub. There were abdominal mutilations and organ removal on the scene.” Jack remained focused on the road before him, it was still a bit dark out. 

Will rubbed at his eyes even though he had his glasses on. “Sounds more like an urban legend than the Ripper, no?”

“I’ve had the room sealed. The body has been removed like when we were hunting Eldon Stammets." 

It wouldn’t matter whether the body was there or not. All Will would need was the file which would be descriptive enough for him. Jack would provide that for him. 

“Expecting a lot of bodies after this one?” Will asked curiously. It was to be expected if it were the Ripper, or course. Jack had an inkling that this killer was it. 

“If it’s the Ripper, yes I am.”

Will warned the stubborn man he knew was going to listen to why this killer can be the Ripper before why he can't be. “Don’t let the Ripper stir you up.” Will knew the affect the Ripper had on Jack. Everyone at the BAU likely did too, the omega wendigo believed. 

“Look, if this is the Ripper there will be two more bodies and then nothing for months, maybe a year. We’ll have a window of opportunity to catch him and that window will close. The last time the window closed, I lost the Ripper and I lost Miriam Lass. I don’t intend to do that again.” 

Miriam Lass again. 

It was reasonable for Jack to not let go of the guilt of Miriam’s disappearance. Jack was determined that the trainee was deceased, but Will wasn’t convinced entirely. A body was never found so there was a possibility that the Ripper kept her alive. It was well-established that Miriam had caught the Ripper and he had to keep her mouth shut from revealing the truth. 

What better way than doing that than making her another victim of his? 

Once they arrived, Jack led the way into the hotel. Luckily, the police had been able to keep anyone from poking around. Like last time, there was nobody to inspect so he extended his hand for the file Jack had grabbed from the back. It was well-written and descriptive while Will scanned over the report. 

The surgery, with bare hands, was performed and then unperformed. The sutures were clawed open. Pieces of the man were torn off from the bed to the bathroom like breadcrumbs. From the amount of blood described in the report, Will highly doubted the surgery was performed there. 

If the killer was moving his victims, he could be performing the mutilations in the same transport. Finding the car would result in finding the killer. 

Will examined the photos provided in the report. Instantly, he noticed the man must have torn open his own sutures from what he could see. The kidney was removed, taken by the Ripper, of course. 

Will removed his glasses and clipped them on his shirt while he got closer to the bathtub where he could imagine blood being everywhere. He heard Jack step out of the room. Will closed his eyes and let the pendulum do its work. 

_All traces of blood were erased as Will reentered the hotel room, his eyes searching. The man formerly in the bathtub was standing, clutching his skin. The signs of a struggle indicate he’s suffering from a severe, violent emergence from deep sedation. The man touched his wound where blood was oozing from. He glanced up at Will. Within a second, the man grabs Will forcibly._

_Will fought back, both men grunting with effort. Will successfully brought them closer to the bathroom where he threw the man into the bathtub. When the man went unconscious for a moment, Will climbed on top of him and went searching for a pulse. The man’s heart seizes up. Will tears the man’s shirt and holds up a knife to open the man’s chest wall._

_He spread the ribs. He takes the man’s heart in his hand. Internal cardiac massage_. 

Will breathed shakily. He took a moment to catch his breath. Softly, he mumbled repeatedly, “Abigail.” It soothed him like always, but not long after he whispered Hannibal’s name. Either name did the trick. 

“J-Jack?” Will hollered. He could hear the footsteps from behind the hotel door. In moments, it opened and in came Jack. “This wasn’t brutal. The killer wasn’t killing, he was trying to save his life. The Ripper ever do that?” He even turned his head a bit to see Jack’s uncertain look. 

Will knew this was going to be an interesting case.

Afterwards, Jack and he headed back to the BAU. Jimmy, Brian and Beverly were examining the body for any more clues they might have missed, although their work was done. The three had been his team present for the moment the body was found, so Jack did want to hear what they had to provide to the case. 

Granted, Will had just confirmed this was not the killing of the Chesapeake Ripper. 

“It’s the Chesapeake Ripper.” Brian insisted, hands propped on his hips while eyeing the wound on the man. 

Will felt like he was going in circles. “It’s not the Ripper.” It was hard for everyone else to see the obvious evidence, which was a pain when it came to convincing people what he saw. 

“There are too many similarities.” Brian was not giving up on his opinion. 

“There aren’t enough.” Will hoped this would not get heated, but he could hear the small ounce of annoyance in Brian’s tone. The omega wendigo also noticed Jimmy look their way from across the room where he chatted with Beverly. 

Brian looked at Will like he had lost his mind. “Knife wounds are cuts, not stabs. Anatomical knowledge, dissection skills, mutilation, organs removed, victim clothed, on display. We got twenty two signature components all attributable to the same killer.”

“Twenty two possible components.” Will corrected the crime scene investigator. Unfortunately, it was not like Will could close the door on Brian, but at this point Will did not care. He led Jack out of the room, knowing Brian’s words were convincing. 

Brian called out. “It’s the Ripper!” 

Once they were out of the room, Will watched Jack’s face, knowing the man was begging for someone to tell him this was the Ripper and that meant the chance to capture the killer. It would be nice to think that the person who was involved with the man in the bathtub was the Chesapeake Ripper. 

But he was not. Will knew this and could swear on his life about it. 

“Are you sure?” Jack would not dare to look at Will almost as if his decision would be a betrayal to the other. 

Will nodded. “More or less.” He would like to believe Jack was still considering all his options. 

“Tell me why you’re sure.” Jack finally turned to look at him. He had to trust him. There was a reason why Jack offered him this position. He needed Will. 

“The Ripper left a victim in a church pew using his tongue as a page marker in the Bible he was holding. This isn’t that. This is a medical student or a trainee or someone trying to make an extra buck in a back-alley surgery, and it went bad. Actively bad.” Will explained assuredly. He knew what he was talking about, although it might take everyone else to have solid, undeniable evidence that he was correct. 

It would provide zero comfort, but Will could tell Jack needed something to keep him going. “You’ll catch the Ripper eventually.”

“Yeah, well, I want to catch him now. And when I do, you’re not gonna get a chance to shoot him, ‘cause I’m gonna do that.” Jack replied darkly

Will felt chills go up and down his back. Jack was not fun to handle when he was enraged. He hoped he would never have to be the victim of Jack’s wrath. “You just can’t jack up the law and get underneath it.”

“Can’t I?” Jack could see the uneasiness coming from Will. He changed the subject, though it was along the same lines of their main discussion. “Tell me how you see the Ripper, Will.” 

Will thought back on all the cases he has gone over with regarding the Ripper. He had come up with a conclusion long ago, but saying it aloud was different. “I see him as one of those pitiful things sometimes born in hospitals. They feed it, keep it warm, but they don’t put it in the machines. They let it die. But he doesn’t die. He looks normal. And nobody can tell what he is.”

One would never know the Ripper was amongst them. It was an intriguing, yet terrifying thing to consider. 

_You would never see him coming_ , Will thought, the idea repeating in his head. The least expected would be the ones at fault. But who was the Ripper? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you feel about this one?   
> More on the way :)  
> It is funny having to add and leave things out for the story. Sometimes I have to go back and make sure I don't repeat any cases since they aren't necessarily in order for the story ^^  
> I was debating whether to add more to this chapter, but I thought of continuing it in the next one ^-^  
> Leave comments below, they make my day <3<3<3


	12. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An author's note sorry

Hello my lovely readers this is an author's note not an update I'm sorry. I know it has been some time since I have updated and trust me I can't wait to do so. College has been hectic, there was a recent loss in the family that definitely drained my mind completely and now I have hit a writer's block for this story. I have some sections typed up, but there is more to be added trust me. I've been reading a lot of stories on here and even typing out other ideas and then going back to get the juices flowing but it hasn't hit yet. I'm going back and forth to add what I can for the next chapter but it's still incomplete. I have been waiting to update but there's just been a lot going on and you all have been so sweet and understanding which I can't thank you guys enough for. This is not discontinued or on hiatus, I promise. I know I'll be able to pick up where I left off soon because chapter twelve needs to be typed up in order for the next ones to be finished and are ready to be uploaded (hope that isn't confusing but I have gotten used to pre-writing some "scenes" so that it's set and ready to go). Once again sorry for all of this but thank you all for being understanding and there will be an update some time soon I promise. Thank you all, I love you, stay safe and healthy <3 <3 <3 

Also, this A/N will be deleted and replaced with chapter twelve once it's ready to be published ^-^ 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I'm not sure about the title, I came up with it but I think I might change it later in the future I'm not sure. I'll try coming up with a different one, but if you have suggestions go ahead and let me know 😊😊


End file.
